


Le tante facce dell'amore

by Stephlou2930



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephlou2930/pseuds/Stephlou2930
Summary: Carol è una donna ricca, famosa e potente. La sua vita prosegue fra vizi e capricci nell'eterna ricerca di qualcosa che colmi la sua vita. Abby cerca di aiutarla ma l'amicizia non può bastare e l'incontro con due sorelle metterà in discussione tutte le certezze della bionda: Genevieve donna affermata dalla vita fin troppo responsabile e Therese giovane ragazza in cerca della sua strada tutta in salita
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti, sono tornata con una nuova storia che spero vi piaccia  
> al più presto cercherò di continuare anche l'altra per la quale ho un blocco, ma risolverò  
> Sentiti libero di commentare senza timore, ogni suggerimento o commento è ben accetto ; )

Abby affrettò il passo lungo il corridoio per raggiungere la suite presidenziale; l’ascensore si aprì e un giovane in divisa rossa le diede il benvenuto, provvedendo a far partire la cabina

“Cosa ci fai ancora qui Ralf?” chiese la donna al ragazzo

“Miss Ross mi ha ordinato di proseguire il turno fino a quando non andrà via”

“E da quando è qui?” domandò pur sapendo la risposta

“Dalle 4:00” rispose il ragazzo visibilmente esausto “Ha detto che si fida solo di me e mi ha concesso una lauta mancia”

“Ne sono certa, ma sono le 11:00 e credo che ora non avrà più bisogno di te, puoi chiedere il cambio. Stai tranquillo, ti do io il permesso” 

“Grazie, Miss Gerhard”

Le porte si aprirono e Abby entrò direttamente nell’appartamento completamente avvolto nel buio. Appena dentro i sensori si azionarono: le luci si accesero e le telecamere seguirono la figura che si addentrava nell’enorme salone

L’ambiente era vuoto ma diverse bottiglie di champagne troneggiavano sul piano dell’angolo bar e lungo il pavimento del corridoio che portava alla zona notte che era disseminato di abiti, bicchieri e scarpe dai tacchi vertiginosi 

Abby avanzò evitando ogni ostacolo fino a giungere alla camera da letto principale

Entrò e notò che la stanza era illuminata da luci soffuse, una dolce musica ancora risuonava e il disordine regnava sovrano

La sua attenzione si focalizzò sull’enorme letto che troneggiava al centro della stanza, dove dormivano, sfatte, due donne completamente nude, l’una sull’altra, completamente ubriache

Di Carol nessuna traccia

“Carol?” Abby chiamò per capire dove fosse nella semioscurità, avvicinandosi alla veranda

Non appena si avvicinò alla vetrata, ponendo la testa al di fuori, una mano l’afferrò di lato trascinando il suo corpo dall’altra parte della vetrata con una rotazione dei corpi e la donna si trovò col viso e il corpo schiacciato sul vetro freddo. Dietro di lei, un corpo caldo premeva sulla sua figura immobilizzandola e Abby si ritrovò senza fiato per il contatto inaspettato

Carol avvicinò la testa al viso della donna e le sussurrò piano: “Se volevi partecipare alla festa, dovevi solo chiamare mia cara” disse accarezzando con la punta del naso il collo di Abby. La donna rabbrividì per il caldo contatto: poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo e l’odore del suo profumo e non riuscì a non gemere

“Carol, lasciami andare” disse Abby ritornando in sé

Carol obbedì in silenzio e con un sorriso sornione rientrò in camera

Abby si toccò il collo sospirando e rientrò anche lei chiudendo la porta della veranda dietro di sé

“Non è salutare dormire fuori” disse mentre Carol si versava ancora da bere

“Mi aiuta a smaltire l’alcol e a schiarirmi le idee” disse la bionda, portando il bicchiere alla bocca, sorseggiando lo champagne “Ne vuoi?” continuò offrendole il suo bicchiere

Abby scosse la testa rifiutando, poi voltò il viso verso il letto

Le due donne dormivano ancora profondamente

Carol le osservò e si limitò a sorridere

“Potevi almeno coprirle” disse Abby alzando il lenzuolo e coprendone una

“Perché coprire tanta grazia?” disse la bionda accarezzando il corpo di una delle due dai capelli rossi che al contatto si mosse

“Carol, John vuole che tu sia presente all’incontro di oggi con la responsabile del progetto SIRS” disse Abby “L’incontro è previsto per pranzo”

Carol non sembrò molto interessata alla cosa

“E’ per questo che sei qui? E’ da tempo che non ci vediamo” disse mentre continuava a toccare la rossa

“John vuole che tu sia puntuale e mi ha chiesto di accompagnarti” disse aprendo l’armadio “Non abbiamo tanto tempo per prepararti”

“E’ questo che vuoi?” disse Carol portando le sue dita, che armeggiavano fra le gambe della rossa, alla bocca e succhiandone il sapore intriso

“Carol non giocare con me, ti prego” disse Abby abbassando lo sguardo

“Va bene, ma prima devo fare una doccia” disse sculacciando il sedere della rossa che si voltò verso la bionda

Carol s’incamminò verso l’enorme doccia a vista, si tolse la vestaglia di seta e nuda entrò verso il getto di acqua che automaticamente si aprì all’attivazione del sensore

Abby rimase senza parole: si arrese alla sua arroganza. Si sedette ai piedi del letto, guardandola stupita

Carol aveva poco meno di trent’anni e aveva un corpo simile a quello di una dea greca: la sua figura era slanciata, i muscoli tesi e sodi, la pelle lattea e capelli color oro: nessuno avrebbe potuto resisterle

La rossa a un suo cenno si alzò e la raggiunse

“Carol, ti prego” disse Abby

“Non ti piace ciò che vedi Abby?” disse la bionda raccogliendo fra le braccia la rossa nuda, baciandole il collo

“Non abbiamo molto tempo” disse la donna per farla ragionare

Carol sorrise alla rossa “Sentito? Non abbiamo molto tempo” disse spingendola al muro e iniziando a spingere le sue dita fra le sue gambe mentre lei iniziava ad ansimare

“Sei una fottuta stupida!” disse Abby perdendo la pazienza lasciando la stanza per il salone

Abby era davvero in collera con se stessa. Non avrebbe dovuto accettare di accompagnarla, la conosceva da tempo ormai e sapeva che aveva un carattere intollerante alle regole, ribelle e presuntuoso, ma sapeva anche che era una donna giusta e onesta e questo suo modo di fare era dovuto al fatto che era orfana di madre e aveva un pessimo rapporto con le regole che suo padre cercava di impartirle. Carol era la spina del fianco di John, ma anche la ragione della sua vita. Dopo la tragica morte della moglie, sua figlia era diventata il suo mondo

Col tempo però ha dovuto fare i conti coi suoi vizi, con quel carattere ribelle e autoritario e il padre si arrese considerandola come il figlio maschio che non aveva avuto

Carol era divertita e felice di questo riconoscimento, ritenendolo un complimento da parte di suo padre, l’unico uomo che aveva un ascendente su di lei

“Andiamo” disse Carol ponendo una mano sulla spalla di Abby

La donna si alzò e osservò la bionda in un doppiopetto azzurro cielo, che esaltava la sua figura e il colore della sua pelle

“Cosa? Non volevi che mi mettessi in tiro?” disse osservando la reazione dell’amica

“Si, certo. Andiamo” disse Abby senza aggiungere altro

Entrarono in ascensore e trovarono Tom a scortarle

“Che fine ha fatto Ralf?” chiese Carol seccata

“L’ho mandato a riposare quando sono arrivata” disse Abby

“Perché? Lui già sa cosa fare dopo le mie seratine di gioia”

“Carol era esausto…” replicò Abby

“Va bene, va bene. Come ti chiami ragazzo?” chiese rivolgendosi al giovane

“Tom, Miss Ross” rispose il ragazzo

“Tom ascoltami bene, nel mio appartamento ci sono due signorine che riposano, fra un’ora sali e accertati che siano pronte ad andar via, porgi loro i miei saluti e consegna loro quei due pacchetti che trovi sul mobiletto accanto all’ascensore. E’ un presente per il loro tempo trascorso con me” disse porgendogli 50 dollari di mancia

“Si, signora; sarà fatto” disse il ragazzo felice per la cospicua mancia

Uscirono dalla cabina con Abby che precedeva Carol

“Perché hai tanta fretta?” disse la bionda affiancando la donna

“A volte non ti sopporto proprio. Ancora regali gioielli a donne sconosciute, marchiandole come trofei di una notte”

“Credimi le ho conosciute a fondo”

“Davvero? Dimmi allora come si chiamano le tue nuove amichette?”

Carol rimase spiazzata “Ora come ora non ricordo, ma anche tu non sei insensibile ai miei regali” disse osservando che Abby indossava da sempre il ciondolo a cuore che lei le aveva regalato

“Odio quando fai così, sei peggio di un uomo: viziato e narcisista e non credere che indossi questo perché siamo state a letto insieme; io non sono un tuo trofeo!” disse alzando la voce

Carol capì di aver esagerato. Prese Abby per la mano e la trascinò in una delle sale dell’albergo

La stanza era in allestimento

“Fuori tutti!” urlò 

Gli uomini e le donne presenti lasciarono le loro incombenze e si affrettarono ad uscire conoscendo il carattere irascibile di Carol

Rimaste sole, Abby si liberò dalla presa “Ti sembra un comportamento corretto? Quelle donne e quegli uomini stavano lavorando per te e tu li tratti come animali ammaestrati”

Carol si avvicinò piano alla donna e poggiò la sua fronte a quella dell’amica che rimase impietrita dal gesto

“Perdonami. Sono una stupida” disse toccando il cuore d’oro indossato dalla donna “Questo non è un marchio, è il simbolo del profondo sentimento che nutro per te” disse baciando l’oggetto che troneggiava sul petto di Abby

“Sei più di un’amica, lo sai. L’unica donna che mi conosce profondamente e non voglio perderti”

“Carol sai bene che non mi perderai mai, ma non farmi soffrire, ok?”

Carol annuì “Cosa dici se prima di venire da me, non mi chiami prima?” disse sorridendole

“Va bene. Anche se penso che non mi avresti risposto”

“Vedi? Chi mi conosce meglio di te? Nessuno” 

“Su, andiamo non voglio che tu faccia tardi” 

“Agli ordini, mia signora” disse Carol mettendosi sugli attenti

Abby ritrovò il sorriso e entrambe si incamminarono verso l’auto che le attendeva dinnanzi all’hotel

“Sono lieta che abbiate voluto ricevermi” disse Genevieve porgendo la mano a John

“La vostra compagnia è una delle più promettenti e oneste a quanto ho potuto costatare e io ci tengo molto che i nostri partner abbiano determinati requisiti. E poi non avrei mai potuto dire di no ad un nostro colloquio” disse sedendosi

La donna si sorprese che l’uomo evitasse qualsiasi contatto e sottraendo la mano si accomodò sorridendogli

“Posso offrirle qualcosa da bere?” John ordinò con un gesto del capo verso il cameriere

“Vorrei andare subito al sodo, se non le dispiace”

“Siamo in attesa di mia figlia, sarà qui fra poco”

“Sono certa che la signora Ross abbia svolto un ottimo lavoro e analizzato tutti gli aspetti, ma ci tengo molto a sapere cosa voi pensate del nostro progetto”

“Non date credito alla fama di mia figlia, è una donna che ama divertirsi ma sul lavoro è più che professionale e presto prenderà le redini del mio impero commerciale”

“Non era mia intenzione dubitare di lei ma, ha ragione sua figlia è incline al divertimento, e credo che la sua giovane età contribuisca a rendere i suoi svaghi una priorità. Senza offesa naturalmente, siamo stati tutti giovani e capricciosi”

“Lei è una donna sincera e ho ben capito che non ha piacere di avere a che fare con Carol, ma vedrà che si ricrederà. Anche perché sarà lei ad approvare il suo progetto e a supervisionarlo”

“Credevo che fosse lei a decidere i nuovi progetti” disse Genevieve delusa

“E’ un problema per lei?” disse spazientito

“No, assolutamente; ma ci tenevo ad avere il vostro giudizio: è dai tempi del college che ammiro la vostra scalata al successo”

“Non parlerei di successo, il mio è il risultato di un duro lavoro, pazienza e…..”

“Fortuna, oltre all’aiuto di Dio” esordì Carol entrando nella sala

“Carol, finalmente sei arrivata! La signora Cantrell si stava annoiando con me” disse John rimproverando la figlia

“Perdonatemi, il traffico è diventato una piaga per questa città! Ora sono qui a vostra disposizione” disse prendendo la mano di Genevieve fra le sue 

Genevieve non si stupì, la fama della donna la precedeva. Per tutti Carol era una donna socievole e ambiziosa ma anche volubile e ostinata e amava stupire e divertirsi oltre ad essere una delle donne più ricche del paese. Inoltre, era molto attraente, doveva ammetterlo

“Stavamo parlando del progetto della SIRS, che sicuramente tu avrai certamente già visionato” disse John

“Certamente” rispose Carol, facendo cenno al cameriere di servirla mentre si accomodava “Un progetto molto ambizioso, che richiederà molti finanziamenti e permessi suppongo”

“Per ora sto lavorando ai finanziamenti” disse con un sorriso Genevieve

“Vedo che già vi intendete a meraviglia” intervenne John

“E’ presto per dirlo” disse Genevieve

“Abby, per favore, vuoi prendere accordi per un sopralluogo, in modo che possa rendermi conto del potenziale” disse la giovane donna all’amica

“Certamente, sei libera fra tre settimane. Mi metterò in contatto con la vostra segretaria per avere una conferma” disse prendendo appunti

“Bene, la mia presenza è superflua, Carol si occuperà del progetto e suppongo voi sarete la referente per la SIRS” disse John salutando Genevieve

“In realtà speravo in tempi più brevi….” Disse la donna con disappunto

“Carol cerca di accontentare la signora” disse John rivolgendosi alla figlia

“Sarà mia premura soddisfarla” rispose la bionda divertita

“Carol….” Intervenne Abby

“Arrivederci allora” disse l’uomo salutando Genevieve

“Miss Ross”

“Carol, per favore”

“Miss Ross credo che lei sappia che io non posso attendere tre settimane per un sopralluogo; ci sono tempi che devo rispettare e……”

“Si rilassi, beva qualcosa” disse versandole altro champagne

“Non sono qui per rilassarmi” disse spazientendosi

Carol spostò il busto sulla poltrona e per la prima volta da quando era entrata osservò bene Genevieve: il suo sguardo si posò lungo le gambe che la gonna grigio cenere aveva rimasto scoperte e salì lungo la figura verso la composta scollatura della camicia bianca che lasciava intravedere curve generose dalla pelle ambrata

Genevieve non si scompose, era abituata a sguardi indiscreti; si alzò e si rivolse a Abby

“Può controllare se la signora può dedicarmi un’ora del suo prezioso tempo prima della data concordata? Non so a cavallo di qualche futile impegno”

Abby rise divertita “Vedo che la sua fama è giunta alle sue orecchie” disse guardando la bionda

“Non sono mai futili i miei impegni, signorina Cantrell. Se vuole che le dedichi il mio tempo dovrà accettare un mio invito a cena per domani sera” disse sfrontata

“Assolutamente no” disse decisa Genevieve “Non lavoro così, se lei è abituata a fare affari in questo modo, dobbiamo salutarci da subito” disse raccogliendo le sue cose

“Abby esci per favore” disse Carol “voglio parlare da sola con la signorina”

Abby sapeva che Carol non si sarebbe fatta sfuggire un buon affare per colpa della sua fama, ma si accorse che Genevieve non le era indifferente, non solo per la sua bellezza ma perché da subito l’aveva contrastata e Carol amava le donne di carattere

Rimaste sole si avvicinò alla donna che era rimasta in piedi in attesa

“Crede che ci fosse un altro motivo per la cena che le ho proposto?” chiese camminandole intorno

“Credo che una donna come lei non abbia bisogno di “cene di lavoro” per ottenere serate piacevoli”

Carol le sorrise “Lo prenderò come un complimento. Non deve credere a tutto quello che si dice in giro di me, le ho chiesto di cenare insieme perché non ho bisogno di alcun sopralluogo”

Genevieve spalancò gli occhi credendo che l’affare fosse sfumato per il suo rifiuto 

“Mi spiego: ho già visionato i suoi progetti e conosco bene la zona in questione. Deve ottenere solo i permessi e l’affare per me è concluso” disse guardandola negli occhi

“Dice davvero?” chiese Genevieve cercando di capire se le sue parole fossero sincere

Carol prese il cellulare e compose un numero “Abby, puoi portarmi la cartellina blu per favore?” e attaccò

Genevieve attese senza aggiungere altro. Il suo sguardo era preso dagli occhi della bionda che si specchiavano nei suoi. Carol era indubbiamente una donna dal fascino indiscutibile e seppur giovane sapeva trattare gli affari e soprattutto le donne

Abby entrò, spezzando i loro sguardi, aprì la cartellina sulla scrivania e mostrò tutti i progetti firmati e approvati, ora mancava un’unica firma

Genevieve osservò in silenzio, poi alzò lo sguardo verso la bionda che sorseggiava un drink compiaciuta

“Perché ha voluto incontrarmi allora?” disse

“Per conoscerla. Anche lei ha una buona fama” disse sorridendole “E per mostrarle la mia buona fede le firmerò subito i documenti così potrà rilassarsi”

“Non occorre…. in realtà non li ho con me. Credevo servisse l’approvazione di suo padre e un sopralluogo così non ho creduto forzare le cose” disse a disagio

“Bene, allora credo che può portarli con sé domani sera, non crede?” disse la bionda

Genevieve annuì, sorridendole

“Alle 19:00?” chiese

“Si, dove devo….”

“Un’auto verrà a prenderla” disse Carol raccogliendo le mani della donna fra le sue e avvicinandosi al suo orecchio le sussurrò “Non vedo l’ora” e se ne andò

Genevieve era intontita. Nessuno nemmeno il suo ex, col quale era stata 5 anni, era riuscito ad avere un appuntamento con lei prima di due settimane di insistenza e quella donna in 10 minuti l’aveva ammaliata, con i suoi modi, con la sua bellezza. La cosa l’agitava e la sorprendeva: era sempre stata una donna complicata nelle relazioni e diffidente. Si, era sorpresa di se stessa

“Abby, sii gentile, vuoi mandare dei tulipani rossi allo studio della signorina Cantrell? E a casa oltre ai fiori, un Armani blu”

“Carol, so che non sono affari miei, ma la signora avrà quasi 40 anni suppongo e tu non la conosci affatto, non credi sia eccessivo?” disse gelosa

“Mia cara, sai bene che per me l’età non ha valore e una donna deve essere sempre onorata. Poi il blu esalterà i suoi occhi”

A tale commento Abby sospirò spazientita scuotendo la testa “Non cambierai mai Carol” disse salendo in ascensore

Passò un’ora dal loro incontro quando Genevieve entrò in ufficio ancora scossa per il singolare incontro di lavoro e Ellen, la sua segretaria, le andò incontro  
Il corridoio che portava al suo ufficio era adornato di tulipani rossi

La donna si guardava intorno sorpresa che tutti la osservassero con un strano sorriso 

“Genevieve non sapevo più dove metterle, così le ho donate anche alla chiesa di fronte” disse Ellen

“Cosa succede? Di chi sono questi fiori?” disse sorpresa

“Credevo lo sapessi, sono per te. Mezz’ora fa è iniziato un via vai di fattorini che consegnavano mazzi di fiori destinati a te”

“Santo cielo, ma sono migliaia! E’ arrivato Henry? Ha visto tutto questo?”

“Si, sono arrivato e sono entrato in questa valle di fiori; non mi avevi detto che frequentavi qualcuno, che oltremodo deve essere una persona molto importante per spendere una fortuna in queste sciocchezze” disse senza giri di parole

“Henry non sono tenuta a dirti chi frequento e poi non sapevo che mi avrebbe mandato dei fiori”

“Direi un intero campo di fiori. Chi è che ha tanti soldi da buttare? E perché non me ne hai parlato prima? Lo conosco?” rispose l’uomo indispettito

“Il fatto che siamo stati insieme per 5 anni non giustifica questa serie di domande; e poi tu non mi hai mai mandato dei fiori”

“Non amo le cose inutili lo sai, sono un uomo concreto”

“Forse è questo il motivo per cui non hai ancora una ragazza” disse Genevieve 

“Anche tu finora non avevi nessuno. Qui tutti ti chiamano miss lavoro ed è questo il motivo per cui mi hai lasciato”

“Sai bene che non è questa la ragione. Tu non ami la competizione e sei un maschilista fin dentro le ossa”

“Fino a poco tempo fa mi amavi” disse avvicinandola a sé abbracciandola

“Henry lasciami, sai che non mi piace giocare così” disse sciogliendo l’abbraccio

“Va bene, va bene, non hai voglia di scherzare. Dimmi almeno se sei riuscita ad avere il finanziamento”

“Anche questo non è affare tuo, non devo fare rapporto a te”

“Quindi hai incontrato delle difficoltà, presumo”

“Niente affatto, ho tutto sotto controllo. Non occorre che ti preoccupi”

D’accordo non serve che ti poni sulla difensiva. Le tue doti di persuasione e la tua bravura non sono argomenti di discussione, ti prego soltanto di tenere separati il lavoro dalla vita privata. Non vorrei che il copione si ripetesse; non per te ma per quel poverino che non sa cosa gli aspetta!”

“Sei un imbecille!” rispose Genevieve aprendo la porta per invitarlo ad uscire “ e questo è uno dei motivi per cui la nostra relazione è finita” 

“Va bene ti lascio, ma sono curioso di sapere degli sviluppi; naturalmente mi riferisco al lavoro” disse uscendo dall’ufficio

Ellen rientrò e aggiornò Genevive sui suoi appuntamenti ma la donna la interruppe “devi spostare gli appuntamenti di domani e fissarne uno con Margò per rimettermi in sesto”

Ellen la guardò sorridendo

“Cosa?” chiese conoscendo già la risposta

“Niente, mi fa piacere che pensi un po’ a te e a svagarti un po’”

“Pensi anche tu che sono miss lavoro?”

“Penso che finché non valga la pena, pensare alla carriera aiuta”

“Grazie Ellen”

“Cosa devo fare con i fiori che arrivano?”

“Ne arrivano ancora?” 

“Non hanno mai smesso, guarda” e indicò il fattorino che arrivava nuovamente

“Sono stati accompagnati da un biglietto?”

“Oh, si certo” e le porse un biglietto

Genevieve aprì il biglietto e trovò solo un numero di telefono

“Ellen devo fare una chiamata importante, non passarmi nessuno”

“Va bene, non ti passerò nessuno” 

Genevieve attese che Ellen lasciasse la stanza e compose il numero

Carol rispose al cellulare “Sono felice che tu mi abbia chiamato”

“Non avresti dovuto mandarmi così tanti fiori, ho accettato di buon grado la nostra cena di domani sera”

“Volevo solo ufficializzare che fosse un appuntamento miss Cantrell”

“Un appuntamento? Credevo fosse una cena di lavoro”

“Ho l’impressione che poterti conquistare sarà più faticoso di qualsiasi lavoro” disse Carol

“Non sono certo una delle tue facili conquiste e non intendo cambiare perché vado a cena con la bellissima Carol Ross”

“Hhmmm mi ritieni bella” disse la bionda per prenderla in giro

“Sai che hai un certo fascino, ma con me non è la sola cosa che conta”

“L’ho capito bene, miss Cantrell. Vedrai che sarà piacevole per entrambi questo rapporto”

“Di lavoro” rispose Genevieve

“Vedremo” disse Carol

“Posso sapere dove andremo? Sai devo scegliere un abito adatto”

“Tranquilla già ci ho pensato io. Dovresti già trovare un pacco a casa tua”

“Non avresti dovuto farlo”

“Hai ragione, avrei dovuto portartelo di persona e aiutarti ad indossarlo” disse sfacciatamente Carol

“Sei molto sicura di te” disse Genevieve

“Sono solo una donna che sa quello che vuole” disse Carol

“A domani allora” disse Genevieve

“Non vedo l’ora” replicò Carol

Genevieve non sapeva cosa pensare: nel giro di due ore aveva ottenuto il più grande finanziamento al suo progetto e l’attenzione della donna più importante del paese. La cosa la lusingava ma la spaventava nello stesso tempo

Decise di tornare a casa e rilassarsi un po’

Lasciò l’ufficio e tornò a casa


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorrei ringraziare chi mi segue da sempre e mi sprona a fare sempre meglio  
> Un abbraccio  
> Sarò felice se commenterete, la vostra opinione conta molto per me ; )

Therese era in metropolitana, un cappellino da baseball copriva la sua folta chioma, vestita in jeans e maglietta, zaino in spalla sedeva ascoltando musica con gli auricolari alle orecchie fino a quando non arrivò a destinazione

Una volta salita in superficie decise di non prendere un taxi ma camminare, le piaceva farlo, le faceva schiarire le idee e le permetteva di scrutare il mondo, di vedere la vita vera che poteva immortalare con la sua macchina fotografica appesa al collo come un prezioso gioiello

Genevieve era ferma al semaforo, si voltò verso la vetrina di un negozio osservando un abito di Chanel molto sensuale e si chiese cosa avesse scelto Carol per il loro incontro, poi la sua attenzione si spostò verso la ragazza che camminava a passo svelto lungo il marciapiede e la riconobbe

Abbassò il finestrino e urlò “Therese!” 

La ragazza non si girò subito presa dall’immortalare un uccello su un auto; si voltò solo dopo aver sentito i clakson delle auto che suonavano insistentemente affinché Genevieve si muovesse

“Therese, andiamo” urlò nuovamente la donna alla ragazza

Therese non se lo fece ripetere, attraversò di corsa la strada e entrò in auto

“Ciao” disse alla donna

“E’ bello vederti qui” disse Genevieve

La ragazza non le rispose si voltò verso il finestrino guardando fuori

Genevieve sorrise felice

Arrivarono a casa, scesero dall’auto e entrarono nel palazzo

Il portiere si avvicinò riverente “buongiorno miss Cantrall, sono arrivati diversi fiori per lei, oltre a un enorme pacco di Armani”

“Grazie Albert” già ne ero a conoscenza

“Signorina, mi scusi non ho più dove metterli” disse scusandosi

“Portali a tua moglie o regalali ad amici e parenti” disse sorridendogli

“Si, Signora, grazie” rispose l’uomo

Therese si guardò intorno; effettivamente l’atrio era pieno di tulipani e un profumo intenso l’assalì

“Chi ti manda tutti questi fiori?” chiese

“E’ una lunga storia” disse Genevieve entrando in ascensore

Therese non insistette

Anche il corridoio del pianerottolo era pieno di fiori

Therese sorrise e Genevieve esordì “Non commentare”

Aprì la porta e Alicia si affacciò dalla cucina “Signora, è tutto il pomeriggio che arrivano e un’enorme pacco è arrivato da casa Armani, l’ho riposto in camera vostra. Ho preparato la cena, dovrà solo scaldarla”

“Grazie Alicia, puoi andar via se vuoi, ci vediamo domani”

“Grazie Signora” disse la donna recuperando il cappotto e il capello dall’armadio al fianco alla porta d’ingresso per poi uscire salutando le due donne

“Therese mettiti pure comoda, vuoi un succo?” disse Genevieve osservando che anche la cucina era piena di fiori

“Preferirei una birra” disse la ragazza, guardandosi intorno scattando foto ad ogni angolo della stanza

“La finisci per favore?”

“Va bene, ma sarai d’accordo con me nel dire che è un po’ esagerato. Chi ti manda una serra di fiori per conquistare le tue grazie?”

“Nessuno di importante per ora. Piuttosto come mai da queste parti, sei nei guai?”

“No” disse seccata la ragazza

“Therese non vieni mai a trovarmi, se non ti telefonassi non saprei neanche che sei viva, deve essere successo qualcosa per venire qui senza preavviso”

“Non posso venire a trovare mia sorella?” disse recuperando una birra dal frigo

“Certo, ma mi sembra strano che tu non me l’abbia detto l’altro giorno, quando ci siamo sentite”

“Non sapevo quando avrei potuto muovermi, tutto qui”

“Va bene, non insisto. Quando vorrai parlarmene sono qui” disse arrendendosi alla testardaggine della sorella

“Allora vogliamo vederlo?” chiese Therese

“Cosa?” chiese Genevieve

“Il pacco che ti è arrivato, immagino che essendo di Armani sia un abito, devi uscire?”

“Domani sera, un noioso appuntamento di lavoro” mentì “ma ora che sei qui, rimanderò” disse dirigendosi verso la camera da letto

Sul letto giaceva un enorme pacco dalla scatola di velluto blu chiusa da un enorme fiocco oro

Genevieve lo scartò con cura mentre la ragazza entrava in camera e con sua sorpresa dal pacco uscì un vestito blu, dalla profonda scollatura, impreziosito da strass lungo la linea del petto, facente parte dell’ultima collezione del famoso stilista

“Wow! Credevo fosse un appuntamento di lavoro”

“Lo credevo anch’io” disse sorpresa

“Credo sia meglio che tu provveda a depilarti” disse la giovane

“Non sei divertente” disse la donna 

“Cosa hai intenzione di fare con la signorina Caltrall?” chiese Abby mentre tornavano nella villa di Carol 

“Voglio solo conoscerla meglio, stai tranquilla” rispose la bionda

“Devo crederti? Sarà un altro dei tuoi trofei?”

“Certo che no! Nessuna è un trofeo, le donne con cui sono stata mi hanno insegnato tanto e con loro ho passato piacevoli serate” 

“Non sei molto convincente, dato che non hai voluto rivedere nessuna di loro” 

“Troppo impegnativo, tutte aspirano al denaro e alla posizione senza pensare che al mondo ci sono cose più importanti”

“E non hai considerato che dovresti anche tu tenerne conto?” 

“Sembri mio padre: volete per forza che io mi leghi a qualcuno. Non avete pensato che sono uno spirito libero? Che non ho alcuna voglia di restare incastrata in un rapporto noioso?” 

“Carol penso che la tua sia solo paura di mostrare i tuoi sentimenti, il tuo vero essere”

“Abby credevo che tu fossi contenta che io non mi leghi a nessuna?” 

Abby arrossì e rimase un momento in silenzio “Io voglio solo che tu sia felice e non debba fare i conti con la solitudine” 

Carol pose la sua mano su quella della donna “Fino a quando ci sarai tu con me, non mi sentirò mai sola” disse conoscendo i sentimenti che provava per lei 

Abby sorrise, ma sapeva che un giorno una donna avrebbe rubato il cuore dell’amica e che per lei non ci sarebbe stata nessuna possibilità di conquistarla 

“Therese vuoi venire anche tu al salone di bellezza? Dovresti dare una sistemata al tuo taglio di capelli” disse Genevieve guardando la giovane

“Cosa hanno che non va i miei capelli?” disse mettendo il broncio

“Non hanno una piega, crescono alla rinfusa. Dovresti badare di più al tuo aspetto se vuoi trovare un lavoro decente” 

“I miei capelli non hanno nulla che non vada, ma devo uscire comunque. Puoi darmi un passaggio?” disse arrotolando il giornale degli annunci e posandolo nel suo zaino

“Certo, dove vuoi che ti porti?” chiese incuriosita Genevieve 

“All’Hotel Parker, devo incontrare un amico che lavora lì”

“Chi è?” insistette la donna 

“Dannie” rispose seccamente Therese

“Non sapevo lavorasse all’Hotel Parker” 

“Neanche io. L’ho chiamato venendo qui e lo vedrò oggi” 

“Bene, è un bravo ragazzo, forse ti aiuterà a mettere giudizio” disse Genevieve 

“Grazie per la fiducia” disse Therese infilandosi la giacca di pelle e raccogliendo lo zaino 

“Dai non prendertela, andiamo o mi farai fare tardi”

“Assolutamente, sono più che pronta” E uscirono in fretta 

“Ciao, bellissima. Come stai?”

“Dannie sono felice di vederti” disse Therese entusiasta di vedere l’amico 

“Cosa ti porta qui? Come vanno gli studi?” domandò il ragazzo

“Bene, ma non voglio parlare di questo. Sono venuta per chiederti un favore, quando hai un po’ di tempo libero?” 

“Tranquilla, avevo proprio bisogno di una pausa. Sono il responsabile del bar, quindi posso prendermi un po’ di tempo. Vai a sederti al tavolo, ti raggiungo subito” disse chiamando un barman perché lo sostituisse

Therese si voltò, entrò nella sala dell’Hotel e restò abbagliata dalle tante luci che la illuminavano. “E’ un esagerazione, con tutta questa energia si potrebbe illuminare un intero quartiere” disse ad alta voce mentre raggiungeva un tavolo accanto alla finestra 

“Wow e che vista!” esordì sedendosi sul divanetto guardando fuori assorta nell’ambiente così lussuoso e estraneo per lei, ma così meraviglioso

Decise nell’attesa, di prendere la sua macchina fotografica e fare qualche foto alla sala e al panorama. Il suo obiettivo catturò l’immagine di una donna bionda, di una bellezza che fece arrossire la giovane, che non riuscì a non staccarle gli occhi di dosso

Carol era entrata in Hotel e si era avvicinata al bar, parlando con Danny, mentre Abby si avvicinò alla giovane che non si accorse di nulla, ipnotizzata dalla figura meravigliosa di Carol

“Non è consentito fare foto qui” disse Abby avvicinandosi a Therese

“Davvero? Mi dispiace, metto subito via la macchina fotografica” disse riponendola

“E devo chiederti di cambiare posto, questo tavolo è prenotato” disse guardandola dalla testa ai piedi, osservando che la giovane era di umili origini

“Non ho visto alcuna targa che avvalori ciò che dice” disse rispondendole per le rime

"Tutti qui sanno che questa postazione è riservata alla signora Ross piccola e non credo che questo posto sia adatto per te” disse senza mezzi termini 

“Ross? Non so chi sia ma penso che se ha un po’ di buon senso non si ostinerà ad esigere questo posto, la sala è vuota può accomodarsi ovunque voglia” disse ostinata

“Sei un’impertinente, se non ti sposti sarò costretta a chiamare la sicurezza” disse Abby spazientendosi 

“Cosa accade qui? Perché stai discutendo con questa ragazza?” disse Carol avvicinandosi al tavolo 

“Questa ragazzina non ne vuole sapere di spostarsi” 

“Lascia allora che rimanga, mi farà compagnia” disse Carol accomodandosi di fronte a Therese osservandola da vicino

“Ma Carol…..” Abby cercò di mandare via la giovane presuntuosa

“Abby per piacere vuoi chiedere il solito, ho molta sete” 

“Vuoi anche qualcosa da mangiare?” chiese all'amica

“Hai fame?” Carol chiese a Therese 

“No, non voglio nulla e non resterò con voi” disse alzandosi 

“Peccato, sei un bel bocconcino” disse spavaldamente Carol afferrandole la mano 

Therese cercò di divincolarsi e non riuscendoci, raccolse il bicchiere d’acqua che stava sorseggiando e lo rovesciò sulla mano della donna. Carol mollò la presa e ridendo si asciugò con tovagliolo 

“Cosa credi di fare?” disse Abby trattenendola per fargliela pagare

Dannie vide il trambusto e corse in suo soccorso

“Therese, che succede?” disse avvicinandosi alla ragazza

“Certa gente crede che col denaro si possa comprare la dignità” disse la ragazza guardando Carol negli occhi 

“Dannie conosci questa ragazza?” chiese Abby 

“Non sapeva che il posto era riservato, è colpa mia. Stava aspettando che terminassi il turno. Mi dispiace” disse per calmare gli animi 

“Abby lascia stare i piccioncini e provvedi affinché mi portino da bere” disse Carol prendendo il cellulare lasciando capire che l’incidente non avrebbe avuto conseguenze

“Grazie Miss Ross, provvedo subito” disse Dannie

“Dannie ma non è giusto…….” Cercò di controbattere Therese 

“Vieni, andiamo non sfidiamo la sorte” disse il ragazzo trascinandola via, uscendo dall’Hotel 

“Mi è sempre piaciuto quel ragazzo, molto equilibrato” disse Abby 

Carol osservò Therese dalla vetrata e non poté fare a meno di sorridere a quell’incontro inaspettato ma piacevole

“Voglio sapere chi è quella ragazza e dove vive” disse 

“Carol è una bambina!” esclamò Abby 

“Tranquilla voglio solo restituirle la macchina fotografica. Era troppo impegnata a tenerci testa per accorgersi che l’ha dimenticata” 

“Lascia che me ne occupi io, chiederò a Danny” 

“No. Voglio rincontrarla, fammi solo sapere dove trovarla” 

Abby si arrese, sospirò e poi disse ”Va bene, prenderò le dovute informazioni. Ora possiamo bere qualcosa?” disse sedendosi di fronte all’amica 

“Certo” disse Carol accarezzando la macchina fotografica fra le mani: non riusciva a non pensare alla foga di quella ragazzina e soprattutto ai suoi bellissimi occhi verdi


	3. Capitolo 3

“Non avresti dovuto accondiscendere a questo sopruso” disse Therese a Dannie

“Therese io ci lavoro lì e se vuoi saperlo l’Hotel appartiene a Miss Ross” 

“Ohhh! Mi dispiace, non volevo nuocerti, ma odio l’arroganza dei ricconi” 

“Lo so, anche a me non vanno giù le ingiustizie ma in questo caso sei tu che hai sbagliato” 

“Io? E perché” 

“Sono certo che Miss Gerald ti abbia detto che il posto fosse riservato” 

“Si ma ha assunto un tono e mi ha guardato come……” 

“Dai, non importa, non ne parliamo più. Andiamo a prenderci un caffè in un posto più carino” 

“Si, va bene” disse Therese regalandogli finalmente un sorriso 

Arrivarono in una piccola caffetteria vicino all’appartamento di Dannie 

“Wow è molto grazioso questo bar” disse Therese 

“E’ un posto tranquillo, gestito da una coppia di amici” disse accomodandosi su una panca di legno accanto alla finestra 

“Ehi Dannie, cosa ti porta qui a quest’ora?” 

“Jack sono solo venuto per far assaggiare la migliore cioccolata della città alla mia amica Therese”

“Benissimo, è un piacere conoscerti Therese, io sono Jack e insieme a Annie, la mia ragazza, gestisco questo piccolo gioiellino” 

“Piacere Jack, è molto carino e sono certa che la tua cioccolata sarà buonissima” disse la ragazza sorridendogli 

“Bene, allora preparerò due magnifiche cioccolate e la prima tazza la offre la casa!” 

“Devo portare più gente qui se guadagno consumazioni gratis” disse Dannie ridendo

“Solo se sono carine come Therese” disse Jack

“Attento amico se Annie ti sentisse dovresti scappare dalla città” disse ridendo insieme all’amico 

Therese aveva dimenticato come era bello passare le serate in compagnia di Dannie, un amico sincero che l’aveva sempre aiutata e confortata nei momenti di difficoltà

“Therese allora di cosa volevi parlarmi?” disse Dannie una volta soli con la cioccolata

“Ho bisogno di un lavoro” disse senza esitare 

“Cosa è successo? E i tuoi studi?” chiese senza esitazione 

“Non posso tornare” disse “Quanto agli studi sono avanti con gli esami e una pausa mi farà bene” disse senza convinzione

“Dimmi la verità, questa tua decisione è dettata dal tuo rapporto con Richard?”

“Anche” disse la ragazza senza guardarlo

“Dimmi cosa ti ha fatto!” disse serio 

“Non importa, ma non voglio avere più nulla a che fare con lui” 

Dannie capì che Therese era molto scossa sull’argomento e non ha più insistito 

“Va bene, ma sappi che se vorrai sfogarti sono qui” disse il ragazzo prendendole la mano 

Therese trattenne le lacrime e nascose il suo viso dietro la tazza di cioccolato

“Visto quanto è buona?” 

Therese annuì e mostrò un timido sorriso 

“Posso chiedere se in Hotel hanno bisogno di nuovo personale” 

“Hai detto che l’Hotel appartiene alla signora Ross, non sarà un problema dopo quello che è accaduto?” 

“Basterà non attirare troppo l’attenzione e essere meno impulsiva” disse strizzandole l’occhio

“Sono felice di averti come amico”

“Tu sei più di un’amica: sei la sorella che non ho mai avuto” 

“Anche per me è così” disse Therese 

“Dai facciamoci una foto per immortalare il momento” disse il ragazzo 

Therese aprì il suo zaino ma della sua preziosa macchina fotografica neanche l’ombra “Santo Cielo! Ho dimenticato la macchina fotografica all’Hotel” disse alzandosi di scatto 

“Stai tranquilla chiamo l’Hotel e chiedo di riporla nel mio armadietto, l’hai lasciata sul tavolo dei Ross?” 

“Sulla sedia accanto alla finestra” 

“Chiamo subito” e uscì un momento per cercare campo al cellulare 

Therese sospirò pensando che forse realmente aveva esagerato in Hotel e pensò di dover chiedere scusa per non nuocere al suo amico. Salutò Jack e prese per il braccio Dannie che era ancora al cellulare

“Tranquilla Paul ha detto che la recupererà immediatamente” 

“Andiamo a prenderla” disse Therese 

Farai la brava?” disse Dannie

“Certo, sarò un angioletto” 

“Va bene, andiamo” 

“Carol pensi che l’affare con la SIRS sia buono?” chiese Abby 

“Si, penso che possa essere molto redditizio, ma dobbiamo fare attenzione ai costi di produzione, lo sai che i costruttori tendono a gonfiare i costi e risparmiare sui materiali. Voglio un lavoro fatto bene” disse categorica 

“Certo. Guarda un po’ quella strana ragazza ha dimenticato la sua macchina fotografica” disse poggiandola sul tavolo 

“Chiederò al barman se la conosce per restituirgliela” 

“No, aspetta. Penso che la vedremo presto. Penso che tornerà indietro” disse Carol prendendola fra le mani “puoi accertarti che Dannie sia qui, la daremo a lui”

Abby si allontanò per cercare il ragazzo e Carol accese la macchina e osservò gli scatti nella memoria “Questa ragazza ha molto talento!” pensò; poi la sua attenzione si spostò su una foto in cui Therese era in compagnia di un ragazzo che voleva a forza abbracciarla e lei non mostrava alcuna gioia per la sua compagnia

“Sarà il suo ragazzo?” Mentre lei era intenta a guardare le foto in memoria, Therese e Dannie rientrarono in Hotel dirigendosi direttamente al tavolo 

Therese vide Carol che guardava le sue foto ma cercò di mantenere la calma per amore di Dannie

Si avvicinò e con calma disse “Posso riaverla?”

Carol la guardò con meraviglia “Certo che puoi, ma vorrei parlarti” disse “Puoi sederti per un momento?” 

“Perché?” chiese la ragazza

“Ho visto le tue foto e devo dire che hai molto talento, sei una fotografa?” 

“Aspiro ad esserlo, studio per questo” 

“L’avevo intuito” disse la bionda “Sei qui per lavoro?”

“In realtà sono in cerca di un lavoro” disse la ragazza

“Non mi hai detto che stai studiando?” 

“Sono in un periodo di riflessione” disse seccata 

“Capisco. Siediti, voglio sapere di più su di te”

“Non voglio sembrarle maleducata ma non mi sembra il caso” disse recuperando la macchina fotografica

“Hai un bel caratterino” la bionda osservò

“Non voglio mettere nei guai il mio amico” disse la giovane

“Sei una cattiva bambina allora?” disse alzando il sopracciglio maliziosa

“Sono solo una ragazza che conosce la vita e non ho intenzione di mettermi nei guai diventando il suo passatempo”

“Perché tutti credono alle chiacchiere? Sono una donna per bene” disse la bionda

“E’ una donna ricca e capricciosa. Scusi per la sincerità” disse Therese andandosene

“E tu sei una donna difficile, mia giovane fotografa” disse sorseggiando il suo drink sorridendo mentre osservava Therese che si allontanava

Fece cenno a Ted il cameriere di avvicinarsi. Il ragazzo si precipitò

“Cosa posso fare per lei, Miss Ross?”

“Chiamami Henry delle risorse umane” disse senza aggiungere altro

Carol decise di andare personalmente a prendere Genevieve, si presentò giù casa sua con una Jaguar blu, prese il cellulare e componendo il suo numero attese che Genevieve rispondesse

Dopo numerosi squilli la donna rispose

“Pronto?” 

“Ciao, il tuo autista ti attende fuori casa”

“Sono già le 19:00? Sono un po’ in ritardo, è un problema per te?”

“Non preoccuparti saprò aspettarti”

“Bene, cercherò di sbrigarmi” disse Genevieve ancora più agitata

Carol sorrise per l’agitazione della donna “Non dimenticare che è un incontro di lavoro, vai con calma” disse per rassicurarla

“Bene, ma ora lasciami andare o farò ancora più tardi”

“D’accordo sarò paziente” disse la bionda ridendo una volta che la conversazione fu terminata

Si accese una sigaretta e attese ascoltando della buona musica, poi il cellulare squillò

“Abby, credevo che per oggi avessimo finito?” disse sapendo già che fosse l’amica

“Si, volevo solo sincerarmi che fosse tutto a posto e non avessi cambiato idea”

“A cosa ti riferisci?” chiese la bionda

“Pensi sia una buona idea mischiare lavoro e piacere?” insistette l’amica

“Penso che non siano affari tuoi Abby, sai che vivo d’istinto”

“E che ci fai ancora sola? Ti ha dato buca? Non l’ho vista convinta”

“Non ci crederai ma mi trovo fuori casa sua, aspettando che sia pronta”

“La famosa Carol Ross che aspetta una donna fuori casa sua?” Abby la derise

“Già, nessuna donna mi ha fatto mai attendere. Credo che con lei forse possa essere diverso” disse ragionandoci su

“Dici sul serio? Credo invece che tu stia solo invecchiando e hai perso il tuo charme”

“Potrebbe essere, ti farò sapere a fine serata” disse Carol lasciando che Abby l’avesse vinta. Sapeva che per lei è sempre difficile vederla in compagnia di altre donne, quindi lasciò perdere il suo commento

“Ti lascio, credo stia arrivando” disse per terminare la chiamata 

“In bocca al lupo quindi” disse Abby

“Non ne ho bisogno” disse Carol salutandola

In effetti attendeva già da un po’ e iniziava a spazientirsi

Nel frattempo Genevieve correva come una trottola da una stanza all’altra mentre Therese la osservava sorseggiando una birra

“Perché tanta agitazione? Hai detto che è un incontro di lavoro”

“Si, anche” rispose la donna

“Anche? Cosa vuol dire?”

“Beh, non so”

“Bene, vedo che hai le idee chiare”

“Non confondermi ancora di più” disse passando il rossetto sulle labbra

“Quindi vediamo è un incontro di lavoro ma vengono a prenderti, hai chiesto loro un finanziamento per un tuo progetto e loro ti invitano a cena, ti regalano un bellissimo vestito che se non devi andare ad un party di fine anno non ha senso indossare per un incontro di lavoro e in più sei più che nervosa, manco incontrassi il Presidente. Vuoi dirmi cosa ti succede e con chi esci?” disse Therese osservando Genevieve correre come una pallina da ping pong da un lato all’altro dell’appartamento

“Non ho tempo per parlarti, so solo che sono molto in ritardo e non so se vado bene”

Therese fermò la sua corsa “Ferma, respira e lascia che ti guardi” disse facendo due passi indietro

Genevieve fece un lungo respiro e volteggiò su se stessa

“Perfetta!” disse la giovane “Sei bellissima” disse la giovane

“Davvero?” disse Genevieve con un sorriso

“Si, e se non vuoi che vadano via devi uscire subito, hai già venti minuti di ritardo”

“Santo Cielo! E’ tardi e perdo tempo con te” disse correndo a recuperare il soprabito e uscendo di corsa

Therese la osservò e terminò la birra sorridendo alla vista di tutto questo trambusto per una cena

Carol uscì dall’auto, si poggiò sulla carrozzeria dinnanzi all’entrata e finì di aspirare la sigaretta, lanciando il mozzicone nel posacenere dinnanzi al portone; il tempo di bearsi di aver fatto centro, si accorse che le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e Genevieve uscì a passo veloce

La bionda si raddrizzò sistemandosi la giacca e accolse la donna con un sorriso

“Credevo mi venissero a prendere?” disse Genevieve sorpresa 

“Infatti sono venuta a prenderti” disse avvicinandosi e aprendole la portiera

“Volevo dire, credevo…..”

“Pensavi mandassi l’autista?” disse Carol

“Qualcosa del genere” si riprese Genevieve

“Bene, per stasera sarò io il tuo autista, va bene?”

“Penso di sì, se ne sei capace” disse per prendersi gioco di lei

“So guidare bene” disse sedendosi al lato guida

“Mi fa piacere, dove andiamo?”

“Ora vedrai” disse partendo 

Therese accese la TV ma nulla attirò la sua attenzione, quando il cellulare squillò

“Pronto?”

“Therese ciao, dove sei?”

“Dannie a casa, perché?”

“Ho parlato con un mio superiore e domani hai un colloquio di lavoro presso l’Hotel Parker”

“Davvero Dannie? Come sei riuscito a farmelo avere? E poi così in fretta”

“Sono o non sono il tuo migliore amico?”

“Certo, sei il migliore” disse la ragazza

“Perché non vieni qui, finisco il turno e andiamo da qualche parte” disse il ragazzo

“Ok, arrivo” disse Therese entusiasta, alzandosi dal divano, indossando la giacca per uscire

“Dove mi stai portando?” chiese Genevieve dato che erano uscite dalla città

“Ancora un po’ e saremo arrivate, sii paziente” disse Carol mentre i loro sguardi si incrociarono

Le guance della donna si accesero “Come può essere che mi faccia questo effetto, sembro un’adolescente al suo primo appuntamento” pensò spostando lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino

Il telefono di Carol squillò e si azionò il vivavoce “Carol, cara ti stiamo aspettando” una voce calda esordì dall’altra parte

“Rose, mi è impossibile stasera ho un impegno a cui tengo molto” disse guardando Genevieve

“Dai, passa anche per un saluto, sai che tuo padre ci tiene, non resterai a lungo. Saranno tutti così contenti di vederti!” disse Rose per convincerla

Genevieve posò la mano su quella della bionda attirando la sua attenzione, annuendo

“Va bene, ma solo per pochi minuti, ho altri programmi per la serata”

“Ma certo, so che sei tanto impegnata. Ci vediamo fra poco” e la telefonata terminò

“Rose Wilson?” chiese Genevieve

“Si. C’è un evento al quale avrei dovuto presenziare, ma non avevo alcuna voglia di parteciparvi, volevo fosse la nostra serata”

“L’avevo intuito che non volessi andarci; però, il nostro è un appuntamento di lavoro, quindi…….” 

“E’ per questo che tieni ancora la tua mano sulla mia?” disse guardando il cambio

Genevieve la tolse di scatto, totalmente in imbarazzo, mentre Carol se la rideva

Nel giro di venti minuti arrivarono a destinazione

Carol suonò il clackson e l’uomo della security aprì il cancello

“Buonasera Miss Ross” disse salutando Carol

“Artur. Sono arrivati tutti?” chiese

“Si, signora”

“Hai qualcosa per me?” chiese

“Certo, la signora Wilson ha lasciato questo per Voi” disse posizionando l’enorme pacco sul sedile posteriore

“Cosa si festeggia?” domandò Genevieve incuriosita dal pacco

“Nulla di cui debba preoccuparti, è solo il compleanno di mia nonna” disse la bionda con calma mentre entrarono nel vialetto

“Cosa?” disse Genevieve agitandosi “Perché non me lo hai detto?”

“Sei tu che mi hai convinto a passare. Tranquilla non resteremo tanto: giusto il tempo dei saluti” disse fermando l’auto dinnanzi l’imponente dimora

“Santo Cielo, credevo fossi imprevedibile, ma questo…. E poi che ci fa Rose Wilson qui, a una festa privata?”

“E’ una cara amica di famiglia” disse Carol aprendole la portiera

Carol salì gli scalini ma si voltò osservando Genevieve che si sistema a il vestito

Tornò indietro e le prese la mano “Vieni, ci sono io con te; e poi non sono così male te lo assicuro" 

Genevieve le sorrise e la seguì, mentre un domestico si occupò del regalo 

Dopo essersi liberate dei soprabiti, entrarono nell'enorme salotto Tutti si voltarono verso di loro sorpresi che Carol non fosse da sola

“Carol tesoro, finalmente sei arrivata!” Disse Rose raggiungendola 

“Non potevo mancare!” Rispose facendo l'occhiolino a Genevieve 

“Vieni, Anne ti attende" riferendosi a sua nonna; poi si avvicinò al suo orecchio “chi ti accompagna, una nuova amica?” 

“Scusami, lei è Genevieve Caltrall responsabile del progetto SIRS, stavamo andando a cena quando mi hai chiamato”

“Ohhh, ho disturbato la vostra serata” 

“No era solo una cena di lavoro” intervenne Genevieve 

Rose guardò entrambe sorridendo e poi prese la mano di Genevieve “Sono felice che non sia sola, è un piacere conoscerti" 

“Anche per me" disse Genevieve contraccambiamo il sorriso 

Entrarono nella sala dove tutti conversano amabilmente 

“Carol è qui" disse Rose 

“Finalmente” disse John in tono scherzoso “e vedo in dolce compagnia. È un piacere miss Caltrall rivederla" 

“Genevieve, per favore, signor Ross" 

“John, allora" disse sorridendole 

“Nonna augurissimi!” disse Carol avvicinandosi alla donna 

“Sono certa che sei qui per insistenza di tuo padre, mi hanno detto che passi tutte le sere nei club" 

“Cerco solo di divertirmi un po’ ” disse baciandola “ti ho portato qualcosa" disse recuperando la scatola 

Anne aprì la scatola e vi trovò un delicato scialle di cachemire rosa cipria 

“Bellissimo, grazie “ disse ringraziandola con un bacio “Con chi sei venuta?” 

“Lei è Genevieve Caltrall responsabile del progetto SIRS" Rose intervenne ripetendo la presentazione fatta da Carol 

“Bel vestito mia cara, hai un ottimo gusto per la moda" disse Anne a Genevieve 

“È un piacere conoscerla, purtroppo non sapevo fosse il vostro compleanno, ma provvederò domani per un presente…..” 

“Oh mia cara, non darti pensiero, voglio solo che tu tratti bene la mia Carol. Tengo molto alla sua felicità” 

“Nonna! Non dire certe cose, o la spaventerai!” disse Carol ridendo

“Il nostro è solo un rapporto di lavoro” disse Genevieve palesemente in imbarazzo 

“Su ora raggiungiamo la sala da pranzo, la cena è pronta" disse John 

“In realtà noi dovremmo andare" disse Carol “sono passata solo per gli auguri” disse guardando Genevieve 

“Niente affatto, devi restare. Ho fatto preparare il roast beef proprio per te con le sole patate come a te piace" disse Anne 

Genevieve si avvicinò a Carol “Dai restiamo è la sua festa" disse avvicinandosi a Carol 

Carol avvertì il profumo di rosa che la donna indossava e le prese la mano baciandola dicendole “grazie” e l’accompagnò a tavola 

La serata trascorse serena, con la nonna che tempestava di domande Genevieve mentre Carol cercava di dribblare quelle imbarazzanti poi la bionda uscì in terrazza per una sigaretta e Rose la raggiunse 

“Sembri felice"   
“Lo sono" disse Carol voltandosi verso la donna “Gli affari vanno bene, la famiglia è a posto e io mi diverto come al solito” disse non togliendo gli occhi di dosso a Genevieve 

“Anche lei è motivo della tua felicità?” 

“Non lo so ancora. Questo doveva essere il nostro primo appuntamento” disse ridendo 

“Davvero? Un primo appuntamento singolare e molto impegnativo” disse la donna 

“Già” rispose Carol portando la sigaretta alla bocca 

“Ad Anne piace" disse Rose “e sai quanto è difficile piacerle" 

“Ha eseguito un vero e proprio interrogatorio” disse ridendo 

Genevieve sentì gli occhi di Carol su di lei e iniziò ad agitarsi 

“Penso che sia giunto il momento di andar via" disse Carol gettando la cicca nel posacenere e entrando in casa “Ora dobbiamo proprio andare via" disse rivolgendosi ad Anne 

“Capisco, siete giovani e la serata non è finita. Sono felice di averti conosciuta e spero di vederti presto Genevieve“ disse la donna abbracciandola 

“È stato un piacere per me e ancora auguri" disse la donna salutando anche gli altri e raggiungendo poi l’ingresso 

Carol prese il soprabito della donna e l’aiutò ad indossarlo sfiorando con le dita il suo collo 

Al tocco Genevieve rabbrividì e si voltò verso la bionda; I suoi occhi nocciola si specchiarono nei blu di Carol e entrambe rimasero a fissarsi come ipnotizzate 

Carol fu la prima ad agire “Hai freddo?” 

“No" disse Genevieve arrossendo 

“Sei pronta ad andar via?” 

“Si" disse sorridendole 

Così Carol le prese la mano e uscirono per raggiungere l'auto 

Rose si avvicinò a Anne “Che ne pensi?” 

“Forse è la volta buona" disse ritirandosi nella sua camera 

“Davvero?” Chiese stupita 

"Vedrai" disse la donna anziana salendo le scale 

Therese era nervosa ma questa sensazione svanì subito appena vide Dannie 

“Therese sono così felice, sono riuscito a convincere il mio capo a metterti in prova. Una settimana di prova, naturalmente retribuita, e poi il posto sarà tuo” 

“Sei un grande amico Dannie, non so come avrei fatto senza Il tuo aiuto” Disse Therese abbracciandolo 

“Dai, non fare così, devi solo pensare a fare una buona impressione e soprattutto, ora dobbiamo festeggiare!” disse l'amico tenendola sotto il braccio 

Therese gli sorrise felice I due entrarono in un club dove trascorsero la serata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che la storia vi piaccia, mi piacerebbe saperlo ; )


	4. Capitolo 4

“Mi dispiace non era così che avevo programmato la serata?”

“Non è andata tanto male, hai una famiglia fantastica, E tua nonna è…..”

“Unica” disse ridendo

“Sì, è vero. E’ una persona singolare, ma in senso buono; e ti vuole un gran bene”

“Sì” rispose la bionda “mi ha praticamente cresciuto e grazie a lei che sono la donna che sono. Grazie per la pazienza che hai avuto, avrei voluto portarti in un posto speciale…”

“Ed è stato così, grazie” 

“Ma la serata non è ancora finita” Carol disse fermandosi all’ incrocio

Invece di prendere la strada per la città si diresse dall'altra parte 

“Dove andiamo?” chiese Genevieve

“Ora vedrai”

Abbandonarono la strada principale e presero un piccolo viottolo non asfaltato che le portò in piena campagna, lontano dalla luce dei lampioni stradali

Ad un tratto Carol fermò l'auto

“Dove siamo?” domandò Genevieve 

“In aperta campagna. Non preoccuparti conosco bene questa zona” disse Carol uscendo dall’auto 

Aprì la portiera dall’altra parte e tese la mano verso la donna, per aiutarla a scendere

“Vieni ti mostro il mio posto preferito”

Genevieve la seguì in silenzio incuriosita e fiduciosa 

Si inoltrarono in un campo di girasoli; la cui rugiada iniziò a bagnarle man mano che avanzavano all'interno del campo

Giunsero sulle sponde di un ruscello e Carol si fermò voltandosi verso la donna

“Guarda” disse sedendosi 

Genevieve si guardò intorno e all'improvviso furono invase da migliaia di piccole lucine 

“Waow, sono lucciole! Non ne avevo mai viste così tante”

“Sì è sorprendente quanto siano belle nell’oscurità della sera” 

“Questo è il tuo posto preferito?”

“Sì venivo qui fin da piccola e danzavo tra le lucciole”

“E’ uno spettacolo bellissimo!” disse Genevieve osservandole a bocca aperta come una bambina

“Anche tu” disse Carol guardandola negli occhi “Vorresti ballare con me?”

Genevieve annuì e Carol le prese la mano avvicinandola a sé

I loro corpi si toccarono e Genevieve si fece cullare dalla donna poggiando il viso sulla sua spalla inalando il dolce profumo della sua pelle 

Rimasero in silenzio assaporando il calore dei loro corpi, assaporando il silenzio, ascoltando solo i loro sospiri e i battiti dei loro cuori

Therese tornò a casa, l’orologio segnava le 4:00 e costatò che Genevieve non era ancora tornata; sorrise al pensiero che la sorella continuasse a dirle che fosse una cena di lavoro e si preparò per andare a dormire

Domani avrebbe dovuto avere il colloquio con il responsabile delle risorse umane dell’Hotel dove Dannie lavorava e voleva essere al meglio, così decise di non aspettare Genevieve, quindi, sistemò il divano letto e prese le coperte, andò in bagno per seguire la sua routine serale e si sistemò a letto intenzionata a dormire subito

Una pioggia leggera ma fitta, interruppe la danza delle due donne che rientrarono di corsa in auto. Carol si tolse la giacca e porse a Genevieve un fazzoletto per tamponare i capelli bagnati

“Grazie” disse la donna, ancora incredula sulla serata

“Hai freddo?” domandò Carol

“Un po’”

“Mi dispiace; non mi ero accorta che stesse iniziando a piovere, ero troppo presa da te” disse tenendole la mano

Genevieve le sorrise, mentre la bionda accese il riscaldamento e riprese la strada principale. Nel giro di 20 minuti rientrarono in città

“Vuoi bere qualcosa?” chiese Carol “Potremmo andare in uno dei miei club o in Hotel”

Genevieve “In Hotel? Credo che sia meglio che mi porti a casa, domani devo lavorare…..” disse ma in realtà non era pronta per passare la notte con Carol, era stata bene con lei, si sentiva presa dalla sua gentilezza e dalle sue attenzioni ma era anche confusa, non aveva mai sentito nulla del genere per una donna e ciò la spaventava

Carol capì il suo stato d’animo e il suo imbarazzo e non insistette “Va bene, come desideri” 

L’auto si fermò dinnanzi al portone, la bionda scese prendendo la giacca per ripararsi dalla pioggia, aprì la portiera di Genevieve e con il braccio le cinse il fianco e l’avvicinò a sé, per evitare che si bagnasse ponendo la giacca sulle loro teste

Giunserò all’interno dell’edificio, la giacca completamente bagnata

“Vuoi che ti presti un ombrello?” disse Genevieve spostando una ciocca bagnata dagli occhi della bionda che la osservavano

Carol trattenne la sua mano sulla guancia, per poi baciarle il palmo

“Non serve, grazie. Vorrei solo una cosa da te” disse avvicinandosi alla donna

“Aspetta” indietreggiò impacciata Genevieve

Carol le sorrise e con uno scatto le diede un bacio sulla guancia e andò via dicendole un dolce “Buonanotte”

“Buonanotte” sussurrò in risposta la donna, come in trance, restando senza parole

La bionda rientrò in auto e partì, e solo allora Genevieve raggiunse l’ascensore per rientrare a casa

“Carol! Ma è un miracolo che tu sia qui!” disse Abby vedendo la bionda entrare nella sala colazioni dell’Hotel

“Non sei divertente” rispose la bionda accomodandosi, togliendosi gli occhiali da sole

“Niente occhiaie? Ti ha dato buca” incalzò l’amica

“Chi? Cosa?” disse Carol facendo finta di non capire

“Il tuo appuntamento di ieri con miss “appuntamento di lavoro””

“E’ andato bene, ha conosciuto Annie, Rose, siamo state bene”

“Davvero? E nient’altro?” 

“A cosa ti riferisci?” 

“Niente sesso sfrenato, fino all’alba con doccia annessa?” disse senza peli sulla lingua

“Lei non è quel tipo di donna” disse seria

“Ah” rispose delusa Abby, e riprendendosi “Hai firmato i documenti?”

“In realtà no” disse senza sorpresa

“Non li ha portati con sé?” chiese Abby

“Forse, ma non ne abbiamo proprio parlato” 

“Ora dovrò occuparmene io, immagino” disse annoiata

“O potrei chiederle un altro appuntamento di lavoro” disse Carol

“Vuoi rivederla?” si stupì Abby

“Certo” disse senza esitare la bionda “Lavoreremo fianco a fianco e poi è un tipo molto interessante”

Abby non poteva credere alle sue orecchie, Carol era realmente interessata a quella donna

“Si, ma credo sia etero” disse per capire le sue intenzioni

“Credo che non sia affar tuo Abby, preoccupati solo del progetto, alla mia vita ci penso io” disse Carol infastidita

“Va bene, perdonami” disse l’amica delusa

“E’ arrivato Henry?” domandò

“Si, perché?” 

“Nulla. Facciamo colazione poi voglio vederlo” disse 

FFFFRRRRRR! 

Therese si svegliò sorpresa da un forte rumore, si alzò ed entrò in cucina

“Che succede? Cosa stai facendo così presto?” 

“Presto? Sono le 9:00 passate” disse Genevieve riempendo il suo bicchiere con un frullato di frutta

Therese strabuzzò gli occhi. “Le 9:00? Farò tardi al colloquio” disse correndo come una scheggia in bagno

Genevieve si avvicinò alla porta del bagno “Hai un colloquio di lavoro? Quando? E perché, se non hai finito l’università?”

“Ne parliamo più tardi” rispose la giovane uscendo in tutta fretta, vestendosi alla velocità della luce

“Non capisco cosa ti succede, non vuoi parlarmene?” disse preoccupata la donna

“Più tardi te lo prometto, e tu mi parlerai del tuo appuntamento di lavoro” disse Therese addentando un toast e bevendo un sorso di caffè prima di uscire in tutta fretta

“Va bene” disse Genevieve rimasta sola

Therese aveva appuntamento per le 9:30 ed era in ritardo

Carol attese al tavolo che arrivasse impaziente e Abby capì che stesse aspettando qualcuno, così andò da Henry

“Chi devi maltrattare stamattina Henry?” domandò la donna avvicinandosi all’uomo che stava sorseggiando il caffè al bancone del bar dell’Hotel

“Non direi che debba maltrattare, devo solo dare un lavoro a una giovane pupilla di Miss Carol” disse annoiato

“Davvero? Carol ti ha dato queste disposizioni?” chiese sorpresa

“In realtà già Il giovane Dannie mi ha chiesto un colloquio per lei, deve essere una giovane affascinante per avere tanta gente che chiede favori per lei” disse scherzando “Sono molto curioso” aggiunse

“In realtà è una giovane indisponente, non essere troppo morbido con lei” disse Abby infastidita da questa scoperta

“Vedo che non ha i tuoi favori la giovane Belivet. Credo però che dovrai fartela piacere, Miss Carol mi ha chiesto che sia a sua disposizione”

“Ti ha chiesto questo per lei? Ma se non vuole mai gente intorno?”

“Ora a quanto pare vuole questa ragazza”

“Grazie per le chiacchiere Henry” disse congedandosi, tornando dalla bionda

“Di nulla, le concedo altri dieci minuti poi vado via, è in ritardo, dillo a Miss Ross”

“Tipico delle giovani presuntuose” disse Abby

Carol osservò l’amica arrivare

“Cosa ci fa ancora al banco Henry?” domandò

“Attende la tua protetta che è in ritardo” disse Abby “Perché non me ne hai parlato?”

“Abby sappiamo entrambe che quella ragazza non ti piace e un’opportunità non si nega a nessuno” disse seccamente

“Si, non mi piace e temo che invece a te piaccia fin troppo”

“Sei incredibile! E’ solo una ragazzina, credi che io corra dietro a ogni bel faccino?”

“Ti conosco e so che tu ami essere una predatrice e ti ostini soprattutto quando la situazione è complicata e sai bene che quella ragazza ha un caratterino non facile; quindi, se due più due fa sempre quattro, io ho ragione” sentenziò

“Non ho voglia di discutere…” non finì di parlare, poiché la sua attenzione si spostò su Therese che entrò di corsa chiedendo di Henry

“Buongiorno, sto cercando l’ufficio del signor Henry Brown” disse alla reception

“E’ al Bar ora, chi devo annunciare?” chiese l’addetto alla reception

“Therese, Therese Belivet” disse la giovane

“Bene, attenda al salottino” disse indicando la sala

“Grazie” disse Therese allontanandosi. E mentre raggiungeva la sala d’aspetto vide Carol che la fissava

La bionda la salutò con un cenno della testa sorridendole, ma Therese non ricambiò

“Devo calmarmi” disse fra sé “Ho bisogno di questo lavoro, anche perché non devo deludere Dannie” pensò

Carol la raggiunse

“Buongiorno” disse dolcemente alla ragazza

“Buongiorno” rispose solo per circostanza Therese

“Cosa ci fai di buon mattino qui? Credevo che agli studenti piacesse dormire fino a tardi” disse sedendosi accanto a lei

“Io no. Non sono venuta qui per dormire, ma per realizzare i miei sogni”

“Interessante, e qual è il tuo sogno esattamente?” incalzò Carol

“Nulla che debba interessarle” disse alzandosi per allontanarsi da lei. Poi pensò che essere sgarbata con lei avrebbe nuociuto a Dannie e cambiò tono “Mi scusi, sono solo nervosa” disse per giustificarsi

“Nervosa? Per quale motivo?” disse Carol sapendo già la risposta

“Ho un colloquio di lavoro qui, e non voglio deludere Dannie che mi ha presentato”

“Capisco. Credo che dovrai solo essere te stessa e supererai brillantemente il colloquio vedrai” disse alzandosi vedendo che Henry si avvicinava a loro “E ti raccomando, non dimenticare di sorridere, le tue fossette incanterebbero chiunque” disse allontanandosi

Therese rimase senza parole

“La signorina Belivet suppongo” disse Henry porgendole la mano

“Si, sono io. Buongiorno” disse osservando ancora Carol andar via

Carol si voltò e le fece cenno di sorridere e Therese così fece provocando una risata anche sul viso della bionda

“E’ in ritardo” disse Henry

Therese si scusò e seguì l’uomo nel suo ufficio

Carol compose il numero sperando che Genevieve fosse già sveglia

“Ciao” disse appena sentì la sua voce all’altro capo dell’apparecchio

“Ciao, già sveglia?” disse Genevieve

“Sono una donna molto impegnata, la mia giornata inizia presto”

“Devo crederti?” disse la donna

“A meno che non faccia le ore piccole” disse ridendo

“Quindi siamo tornate troppo presto?”

“Diciamo che la serata non ha preso la solita piega per me”

“Come sono le tue serate allora?” domandò la donna conoscendo già la risposta

“Movimentate” rispose la bionda

“Capisco” disse Genevieve pensando fosse una cattiva idea vedere Carol se non per lavoro

“Ci sei?” domandò Carol per spezzare il silenzio

“Si” rispose Genevieve cambiando tono “Dovresti firmare i documenti del progetto, se ancora vuoi”

“Certo che voglio, quando vuoi venire da me?” 

“Da te?”

“E’ un problema per te?”

“Preferirei che ci vedessimo nel tuo ufficio” disse Genevieve

“C’è qualcosa che non va?”

“Sono solo impaziente di iniziare i lavori, sai il mio capo vuole conferme” si giustificò

“Capisco. Se vuoi possiamo vederci per pranzo”

“No. Oggi no” disse la donna. Aveva paura che le sue emozioni prendessero il sopravvento. Era confusa e voleva un po’ di tempo per riflettere e per riprendersi dalla serata  
“Domani?” insistette la bionda 

“Va bene” rispose Genevieve senza pensarci troppo

Si salutarono ma Carol capì che qualcosa non andava e avrebbe dovuto parlare con Genevieve al più presto

“Allora signorina Belivet si accomodi” disse Henry senza entusiasmo “ha portato con sé un Curriculum?”

“Si” rispose recuperandolo dallo zaino

L’uomo lo prese e gli diede una breve occhiata e poi osservando la ragazza disse: 

“Non ha motivo di preoccuparsi, siamo ben lieti di metterla alla prova” disse sorseggiando il suo caffè “Se non le spiace, terrò il suo Curriculum per inserirlo nel nostro data base del personale”

“Non c’è problema; non ha bisogno di chiedermi nulla?” domandò sorpresa

“No. La sua assunzione è già decisa. Inizierà domani e avrà una settimana di prova, naturalmente retribuita, per quel che riguarda il suo stipendio è tutto indicato nel contratto che domani firmerà. L’unica condizione è che lei sia a completa disposizione e ciò comporta che alloggerà qui, in Hotel: avrà vitto e alloggio” disse scannerizzando il suo Curriculum

A Therese sembrò tutto un po’ strano. E’ vero che Dannie aveva messo una buona parola per lei chiedendo un colloquio, ma non aveva mai sentito che ad una cameriera fosse concesso vitto e alloggio presso l’Hotel per cui lavora

“Mi scusi ma è una condizione riservata a tutte le cameriere dell’Hotel?” domandò incredula

“Cameriera? No, ha capito male. La assumiamo come dipendente personale della signorina Ross, dovrà essere a sua disposizione” disse l’uomo seccato

“Carol Ross? Perché? Chi lo ha deciso? Non ho alcuna intenzione….cioè non sono qualificata per un ruolo così impegnativo” disse per non sembrare irriconoscente

“Sarò sincero con lei, signorina Belivet, non è così che svolgo i miei colloqui. Lei è qui perché Miss Ross vuole assumerla e a queste condizioni”

“E secondo lei cosa dovrei fare? Non ho nulla a che vedere con Carol Ross. Io credevo che Dannie McElroy avesse chiesto il nostro incontro e avrei dovuto svolgere il lavoro come cameriera…..”

“Signorina Belivet lasci che le dia un consiglio: accetti il lavoro, è un’opportunità più unica che rara e poi non dovrebbe inimicarsi Miss Ross anche per Dannie no?”

Therese era furiosa. Non aveva scelta doveva accettare il lavoro. Si alzò di scatto, prese il suo zaino e saluto con un “addio” senza aggiungere altro

Henry alzò il telefono e avvertì Abby

“A quanto pare la tua protetta non ha gradito la sorpresa” disse rivolgendosi a Carol, mentre la donna leggeva il Curriculum della giovane mandato da Henry sul suo smartphone

Therese uscì dall’ufficio di Henry e si diresse subito verso il tavolo di Carol

Abby la vide avvicinarsi 

“E’ qui” disse rivolgendosi a Carol

Therese si avvicinò e poggiando le mani sul tavolo per attirare l’attenzione della donna disse: “Posso parlarle?”

“Buongiorno signorina Belivet, Miss Ross, come può vedere è molto occupata” disse Abby per stuzzicare la ragazza

Therese la ignorò “Devo parlare con lei”

“Non ora, sono impegnata” disse Carol senza alzare gli occhi dal Curriculum della ragazza

“Non sono qualificata per questo” disse ignorando ciò che aveva detto Carol

“Per cosa precisamente?” disse seccata Abby

“Therese, ci vediamo domattina alle 9:00 a. m., parleremo domani” disse Carol fissandola negli occhi

“Lei non capisce……io non sono…..” Therese cercava di farle capire che non voleva quel lavoro, era troppo impegnativo, avrebbe potuto sbagliare e Dannie ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze

“Therese stai tranquilla, ne parleremo domani” la rassicurò Carol

Sconfitta Therese salutò debolmente e andò via

“Sicura che vuoi lei?” disse Abby “Cosa ci trovi?”

“E’ una ragazza sveglia e capace, ha talento e voglio aiutarla. E poi i suoi occhi…..”

“Cosa hanno i suoi occhi?” domandò l’amica

“Niente, solo mie congetture” disse sorseggiando il suo caffè

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come va? Spero stiate tutti bene e vi stia piacendo la storia.   
> Facciamo i bravi e proteggiamo noi e gli altri responsabilmente  
> Sono certa che questo incubo presto finirà se continueremo a essere uniti


	5. Capitolo 5

“Ellen ho un compito da affidarti” disse Genevieve appena giunta in ufficio

“Cosa posso fare per te?” disse la giovane mostrandole dei documenti

“Nessuno deve saperlo però”

“Certo, dimmi pure”

“Devi andare alla Ross Company a farti firmare dei documenti” disse senza guardarla

“Cosa? I documenti per il progetto SIRS?” Ellen non poteva credere alle sue orecchie “Cosa è successo? Qualcosa è andato storto con i capi?”

“No, è che non ho voglia di rivedere una persona che lavora lì” disse senza dare altre spiegazioni

“Il fioraio?” disse ridendo la giovane

“Già” rispose Genevieve

“E’ andato così male il vostro appuntamento?” domandò 

“No, è questo il problema, non voglio avere altri problemi a lavoro come in passato”

“Ma Genevieve potrebbe essere la persona che ti potrà rendere felice….”

“Ellen ti prego ho deciso, sii gentile, andrai al posto mio?” disse cercando il suo sostegno

“Va bene” si arrese la giovane

“Non farne parola con nessuno, recati all’ufficio di Miss Ross e chiedi che ti firmi i documenti”

“Miss Ross? Non credo mi riceverà”

“Stai tranquilla. Abby, la sua assistente, se ne occuperà, dovrai solo recarti all’appuntamento in orario”

“E quando dovrei andarci?” 

“Domani, prima di pranzo”

“Ma domani c’è la riunione per il progetto…..”

“Ti coprirò io, andrai e tornerai in tempo, la riunione è per le 15:00”

“Va bene, ma sei in debito con me, mi devi un piacere”  
“Chiaro” disse sospirando per aver risolto il problema, almeno così lei credeva

Therese arrivò a casa prima di Genevieve, raccolse la sua roba e si preparò un caffè, quando Dannie la chiamò

“Hey Therese, come è andata?”

“Bene, inizio domani” 

“Ma è fantastico, perché non mi hai chiamato?”

“Ero sorpresa, frastornata, è successo tutto così in fretta”

“Henry è stato duro con te?”

“Niente affatto, era già tutto deciso. Mi ha solo illustrato i termini e le mansioni”

“Quindi in che settore lavorerai, ai piani, al bar?”

“Assistente personale di Miss Carol Ross”

“Davvero? Devi raccontarmi qualcosa che non so?”

“Dannie cosa vuoi dire? No, non ho nulla da raccontarti”

“Sono molto felice per te, ma mi sembra strano che ti abbiano affidato un compito così complesso”

“Dannie è la signorina Ross che ha deciso. Le hai parlato di me?”

“Therese pensi che sia semplice arrivare ad avere un colloquio con lei? Io lavoro lì da quattro anni e l’avrò incontrata una decina di volte e se scambiare il buongiorno ti sembra una conversazione, bhè abbiamo parlato due o tre volte”

“Scusami, ma proprio non riesco a capire la ragione per la quale abbia deciso così” disse Therese 

“Non credo sia qualcosa di buono” disse il ragazzo

“Perché? Cosa pensi?”

“E’ una donna complicata, sul lavoro è un generale, ma nel privato ama divertirsi e se punta una donna….insomma, ottiene sempre ciò che vuole”

“Credi dovrei rifiutare il lavoro?”

“Sei in prova no? Affronta questa settimana di prova e vedi cosa accade e cosa vuole, poi deciderai”

“Dannie non vorrei nuocerti, in fondo mi hai presentato tu, potrebbero prendersela con te. Non avrei dovuto chiederti aiuto”

“Non pensarci neppure. Stai pensando troppo, andrà tutto bene. A che ora devi presentarti domani?”

“Alle 9:00” 

“Bene, verrò a prenderti e andremo insieme”

“Grazie per tutto Dannie”

“A domani Therese”

“A domani”

Finalmente Genevieve giunse a casa. Aprì la porta e dinnanzi a sé trovò il trolley di Therese

“Therese, dove sei?” domandò

“In cucina” rispose la ragazza ai fornelli

“Dov’è Alicia? E che ci fa il tuo trolley vicino la porta?”

“Ho mandato Alicia a casa, volevo cucinare io stasera”

“Sai farlo?” disse ridendo

“Certo. Non dimenticare che vivo da sola da tempo, so gestirmi e cucino anche molto bene”

“Vedremo. Cosa ha preparato stasera la chef?”

“Lasagne”

“Lasagne? Vai sul complicato” disse la sorella maggiore “io a stento so cucinare un uovo”

“Tu sei sempre stata molto occupata a fare carriera, non hai mai apprezzato le piccole gioie della vita” disse per prenderla in giro

“Si, credo tu abbia ragione” disse Genevieve rattristandosi

“Hey, scherzavo” disse Therese avvicinandosi prendendole la mano “Vuoi del vino?”

“Si” disse recuperando il sorriso

“Rosso?” domandò Therese

“Naturalmente” disse Genevieve sedendosi allo snack

Therese versò il vino e insieme ne gustarono l’aroma

“Dove stai andando?” domandò Genevieve

“Ho trovato lavoro”

“Bene” disse la sorella “se è questo che vuoi”

“In realtà mi ha aiutato Dannie”

“Mi è sempre piaciuto quel ragazzo, peccato che tu abbia scelto Richard” disse la donna

“Non ho scelto nessuno” s’innervosì Therese

“Vuoi dirmi che succede?”

“Mi sono presa un anno di pausa, con gli esami sono ben messa”

“Credi sia la decisione giusta? Da cosa stai scappando? O meglio da chi?”

“Sai che non sono il tipo da scappare dinnanzi ai problemi”

“Si, ma credo che la tua decisione sia dettata da qualche evento che ti ha scosso”

Therese non le rispose

“Come vanno le cose con Richard?” 

“Perché mi chiedi di lui?”

“Mi hai appena detto che non lo hai scelto, quindi credo che anche lui abbia condizionato la tua scelta”

“Non so più se è la persona giusta per me” disse sperando che sintetizzando l’interrogatorio su Richard terminasse

“Avete litigato?” continuò la sorella

“Lui vuole cose che io non posso dargli” si limitò

“Su Therese sono tua sorella, puoi parlarmi liberamente dei tuoi problemi. Credevo che stessi bene con Richard. Non sei una donna molto espansiva eppure pensavo che lui fosse l’uomo con cui volessi costruire una famiglia”

“Ecco, anche tu con questa storia della famiglia. È questo che non va, non sono pronta e lui vuole sposarmi, bambini…”

“E’ questo che di solito fanno le coppie pianificano il loro futuro insieme, se si amano naturalmente”

“Io non lo amo, ma lui insiste e non voglio più subire i suoi modi”

“I suoi modi? Cosa ti ha fatto?”

“E’ oppressivo”

“Therese, cosa ti ha fatto?”

“Non siamo compatibili”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Non voglio Richard"

“Gli uomini sono impegnativi ma se ci tieni a lui appianerete ogni divergenza. Credo che tu sappia come poter far pace"

“Cosa intendi?”

“A letto ogni discussione viene risolta"

“Non credo possa essere così per noi"

“Non ti soddisfa?”

“Richard è un troglodita, è un uomo egoista e per niente delicato. Rende il sesso noioso e spiacevole"

“Therese vuoi dirmi che è poco attento”

“Voglio dire che pensa solo a se stesso”

“Capisco. Credo dobbiate parlare"

“Non vuole ascoltare, non accetta che sia finita e io voglio altro per la mia vita"

“Spero non sia fare la cameriera”

“Non sei divertente”

“Lo dico solo perché hai talento e mi dispiacerebbe che lo sprecassi”

“Domani inizio a lavorare dove lavora Dannie. Sono in prova e il contratto prevede che sia reperibile h24 quindi mi hanno imposto di trasferirmi lì”

“Capisco. Sai che io ci sarò sempre per te? Puoi raccontarmi qualsiasi cosa e se questo lavoro non ti soddisfa ti aiuterò io. Potrei chiedere al mio capo se possiamo assumere uno stagista”

“No, non preoccuparti andrà bene”

“Se hai bisogno sono qui”

“Lo so. Mangiamo ora o si raffredderà tutto” disse passandole il piatto

“Hmmmmm, ma è buonissima!”

“Avevi davvero dubbi che sapessi cucinare?”

Genevieve rise 

“A proposito e il tuo appuntamento di lavoro?”

Genevieve si irrigidì 

“Nulla di fatto, una noia mortale e i documenti sono ancora da firmare” mentì

“Almeno il cibo era buono?” scherzò la giovane

“Abbastanza, ma mai quanto questo” disse gustando un altro boccone

“Abby non serve tu mi faccia compagnia, posso tornare a casa sola”

“Converrai con me che è piuttosto strano che tu torni a casa senza nessuna”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Sono giorni che dormi sola, no?”

“Mi stai controllando o cosa?”

“Sono solo preoccupata: non è da te lavorare e poi tornare a casa senza alcun diversivo e senza un po’ di divertimento”

“E’ un momento cruciale per l’azienda e io devo essere presente al cento per cento, mio padre conta su di me”

“Allora la questione è seria”

“Cosa? Perché devi essere così opprimente”

“Opprimente? Io voglio solo la tua felicità e so cosa sta accadendo”

“Cosa?”

“Ti stai mettendo nei guai e se non stai attenta anche il progetto salterà”

“Smetti di dire sciocchezze e se proprio vuoi divertirti, verrò dove vuoi, così ti toglierai questi grilli dalla testa”

“Bene, allora andiamo al Club” disse entusiasta

Entrarono al locale, pieno come al solito e Arthur, il proprietario, fu ben felice di vederle

“Benvenute, è da un po’ che non vi vedevo, tutto bene?”

“Arthur è colpa di Carol, da un po’ non pensa che al lavoro”

“Mia cara, non si vive di solo lavoro! Comunque siete fortunate, stasera si esibisce Maxine e credo sia felice di incontrarti Carol”

“Anch’io sono felice di rivederla, i suoi spettacoli sono sempre così stimolanti” disse ridendo

“Vi accompagno al tavolo, venite” 

Le due donne lo seguirono in silenzio, osservando la sala e i suoi assidui frequentatori che si affrettarono a salutare Carol

“Preferiremmo passare la serata in modo più riservato” disse Abby

“Ohh, non c’è problema, magari con Margie la rossa e Maxine?” domandò l’uomo

“Ottima idea, no Carol?”

“Come ti piace, io vorrei solo rilassarmi” disse la bionda

“OHHH! CCCarol aspetta, C-C-Carol, Santo Cielo!!! OH, OH, ssiiii, siii!” Maxine non riusciva più a trattenersi e Carol sfatta si posizionò al suo fianco dopo averle regalato l’ennesimo orgasmo

“Ma come fai?” disse recuperando fiato la donna “Sei incredibile!”

“Anche tu” disse Carol “Hai un sapore così buono che è difficile resisterti” disse accendendosi una sigaretta

“Vuoi che ricambi questa volta?” domandò Maxine

“No, non preoccuparti, sto bene così. Voglio solo riposare un po’”

“Va bene” disse la donna alzandosi per andare in bagno

Carol era pensierosa, stare con Maxine era sempre stato divertente e piacevole, ma ora non le sembrò così travolgente, anche se la donna le sembrò più che soddisfatta. Ma cosa le stava succedendo? Non faceva che pensare agli ultimi eventi

L’incontro con Genevieve, donna responsabile e matura, con un fascino e una bellezza d’animo che in poche aveva riscontrato, e un’insicurezza che non ti aspetti in una donna così brillante sul lavoro. E poi Therese, una ragazza giovane ma già così temprata, dal carattere così istintivo e una bellezza così naturale, travolgente ma con anche una velata timidezza che la faceva sorridere

Entrambe le donne erano entrate nella sua vita così naturalmente, senza alcun scopo recondito, senza che il denaro o la fama fosse il loro scopo, anzi più volte aveva avvertito in entrambe un atteggiamento sfuggevole ma era certa che non era loro indifferente

Questa sensazione aveva reso la loro vicinanza quasi una necessità per Carol

Erano giorni che non faceva che pensare alle due donne. A come ad un tratto avevano condizionato il suo essere. Questi pensieri la destabilizzarono rendendo il suo modo di vivere così senza senso. Il suo ricercare sempre il divertimento, il suo spingersi al limite, il non impegnarsi e cercare solo sesso occasionale le sembrò così inutile, oltre che immaturo e sentì l’esigenza di mettere fine a tutto questo

Era confusa; ora avrebbe dovuto dare un senso alla sua vita e per fare ciò avrebbe dovuto capire chi delle due potesse essere il motivo della sua incertezza, del suo bisogno di cambiare, di ottenere la sua rinascita

Si vestì e senza attendere Maxine o Abby, andò via


	6. Capitolo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi piacerebbe conoscere i vostri pensieri ; )

Dannie fu puntuale, citofonò all’appartamento di Genevieve alle 8:00 e domandò di Therese

“Scendo subito!” disse la giovane, poi si voltò e abbracciò la sorella “Grazie di esserci sempre” disse stringendola forte

“Spero che otterrai ciò che desideri sorellina” rispose la donna ricambiando il caloroso abbraccio

“Grazie, ci vedremo presto, appena avrò il mio giorno libero”

Genevieve annuì accompagnandola alla porta e chiuse solo quando la giovane sparì dietro la porta dell’ascensore

“Buongiorno Miss Belivet”

“Ciao Dannie, perché così formale?”

“Da oggi sarai l’assistente di Miss Ross, tutti dovranno chiamarti così”

“Santo cielo è ridicolo che tu mi chiami così. Se non fosse per te non avrei neppure questo lavoro. Anche se in realtà, sono solo in prova….”

“Non essere nervosa, andrà tutto bene. Se ti ha scelta è perché le piaci”

“Si, deve essere così” 

“Devi solo capire quanto le piaci e stare attenta”

“Ecco ora sì che sono nervosa, smettila di mettermi ansia. Sono una ragazza comune che non può certo interessare una donna sofisticata come Miss Ross”

“Vedremo; comunque non farti coinvolgere; me lo prometti?”

“Si, papino” rispose la ragazza ridendo

Carol non aveva dormito, era presa dei suoi pensieri, fumando una sigaretta fuori al terrazzo dove era solita rinfrescarsi le idee

Therese entrò nella reception e domandò di Henry Brown

“Signorina Belivet vedo che è in anticipo questa mattina, bene. Miss Ross è molto esigente” disse l’uomo raggiungendola, avendola vista entrare

“Buongiorno Sig. Brown, sono più che pronta a entrare nella gabbia dei leoni, se è questo che intende” rispose senza timore

“Ben detto ragazza! Deve recarsi all’attico, questa è la chiave. Entri senza far rumore. A quest’ora Miss Ross sarà ancora a letto. Si sistemi nella camera al fianco della cucina e inizi a prendere visione del promemoria che troverà sullo snack: sono le disposizioni per iniziare la giornata e gli appuntamenti della principessa. È il nome in codice di Miss Ross, fra i suoi collaboratori la chiamano così, ma lei naturalmente non lo sa”

“Capisco” disse Therese con poco entusiasmo. Raccolse dalle sue mani la chiave elettronica e si diresse verso gli ascensori

Brown la bloccò “La chiave e per quell’ascensore” disse indicandole una cabina privata situata dietro al bar

“Addirittura?” proferì Therese avvicinandosi ad esso e introducendo la scheda magnetica nell’alloggiamento

Le porte si aprirono e così anche la luce automatica e senza dover pigiare alcun pulsante l’ascensore partì

“Buona fortuna Belivet, il leone farà di te un morso” disse sarcastico il Sig. Brown ridendo

Carol entrò in sala e poi in camera sua, slacciò la sua vestaglia e si immerse già nuda sotto il getto della sua doccia a vista. Una musica di sottofondo partì e lei iniziò a rilassarsi posizionando il getto sulla nuca, inalando i dolci profumi delle essenze alla lavanda che invasero l’ambiente e le luci multicolori che si alternavano al ritmo delle note

Le porte si aprirono e Therese si trovò direttamente nell’appartamento di Carol. Si guardò intorno e intuì che ci fosse un guardaroba al fianco dell’ascensore. Vi posò il soprabito, poi silenziosamente attraversò il corridoio che si aprì su un immenso salone, trascinando con sé il suo trolley

Era affascinata dal lusso e dalle dimensioni dell’ambiente, dalle imponenti vetrate che mostravano il meraviglioso panorama della città e dal mobilio così particolare che sembrava essere stato creato per una famosa rivista di arredamento

Dopo aver dato un’occhiata veloce alla sala si inoltrò nell’ambiente successivo, costatando che anche la cucina non era da meno e che sarebbe stata l’invidia di un qualsiasi chef stellato. Si avvicinò allo snack e trovò il promemoria di cui parlava il sig. Brown e gli diede un’occhiata veloce

Miss Ross aveva un appuntamento per le 10:00. Osservò l’imponente orologio di pietra che troneggiava sulla parete: le 9:30. Avrebbe dovuto per forza svegliarla

“Bel modo di iniziare il mio lavoro” pensò “Sarò la rompiscatole che deve buttarla giù dal letto” avanzò piano e entrò nella camera dove avvertì la musica e vide l’alternarsi delle luci  
“Sarà la sua sveglia” pensò. Lasciò il suo trolley all’entrata della stanza e avanzò senza alcun indugio

Il letto era intatto e il suo sguardo si posò dinnanzi, dove in fondo era posizionata la doccia a vista e solo allora vide Carol sotto il getto d’acqua rimanendo senza parole

Era completamente ammaliata dall’immagine nuda della donna: era come vedere il corpo di una Venere, perfettamente sodo, dalla carnagione d’alabastro che splendeva all’alternanza delle luci

Rimase come incantata, finché gli occhi cielo di Carol non incontrarono i suoi verdi e il suo viso si tinse di rosso, si voltò di scatto e tentò di accampare delle deboli scuse cercando di uscire in fretta, ma fu fermata dalla voce della bionda

“Aspetta. Potresti almeno passarmi l’accappatoio?” disse guardandola negli occhi come se fosse naturale per lei essere nuda

“Si, certo” disse Therese abbassando lo sguardo e recuperando l’accappatoio sul letto

Si avvicinò alla bionda che le diede le spalle dicendo “Dato che sei qui, aiutami a indossarlo” 

Therese non sapeva cosa dire, si limitò ad assecondarla, anche perché la situazione era molto imbarazzante per lei

“Non sapevo stessi facendo la doccia e che fosse a vista” disse la giovane per giustificarsi

“Non hai mai visto una donna nuda?” disse Carol sorridendole

“No, cioè si, ma nessuna è così” commentò pentendosene subito dopo

“Lo prenderò come un complimento” disse Carol “Tranquilla puoi rilassarti, sono abituata ad essere osservata, soprattutto nell’intimità”

“Mi dispiace” disse Therese non sapendo più cosa dire

Una voce robotica annunciò l’arrivo di Abby

Therese guardò Carol sorpresa

“Solo tu hai la chiave automatica, gli altri devono annunciarsi prima di salire” disse recandosi verso la cabina armadio

“Buongiorno Carol!” esordì Abby entrando in camera

“Ciao Abby” disse Carol mentre si asciugava

Abby vide Therese ancora così impacciata

“Buongiorno anche a te, giovane donna di cui non ricordo il nome” disse rivolta a Therese

“Il suo nome è Therese” si intromise Carol “Non dimenticarlo” puntualizzò 

“Si, sono Therese, Therese Belivet”

“Va bene, va bene Therese” ripeté annoiata Abby “E’ possibile ordinare la colazione?”

“O certamente” disse la ragazza andando verso la cucina

“Therese” chiamò Carol

La giovane si fermò “Si?” 

“Ordina la colazione, la porteranno su, basterà tu dica di preparare il solito”

Therese annuì e andò in cucina

“Troppo silenziosa, cosa le hai fatto?” domandò Abby

“Nulla. Perché pensi che io sia la causa dei suoi silenzi?”

“Ti conosco sei una donna che intimorisce”

“No, questa volta non è stata colpa mia, è entrata mentre facevo la doccia e credo che la cosa per lei sia stata imbarazzante”

“Ti ha già vista nuda?”

“Abby! Cosa vuol dire quel già?”

“Dai Carol sappiamo entrambe come sei fatta e infondo Therese è un bel bocconcino” disse mentre la giovane rientrava

“Saliranno fra poco per la colazione, ti ricordo che hai un appuntamento per le 10:00” disse ignorando il commento di Abby che aveva chiaramente ascoltato

“Tranquilla, è alle 11:00, Abby crede così che io possa essere puntuale” disse Carol indossando una camicia bianca di seta su un completo verde che esaltava il colore dei suoi occhi

Abby rise “Beccata”

Therese rimase sulla soglia della porta “C’è altro che possa fare per te? in realtà le mie mansioni non mi sono ancora del tutto chiare”

“Semplice, devi seguirmi ovunque nel caso avessi bisogno di aiuto”

“Non è Abby la tua assistente?”

“Certo che no. Io sono il suo braccio destro, oltre che la sua migliore amica”

“Imparerai presto di cosa ho bisogno; seguimi e potrai imparare tante cose”

“Questo è certo” ridacchiò Abby “Ma non può venire con noi vestita così” disse Abby guardando la giovane da capo a piedi

“Cosa ho che non va?” disse indispettita Therese

“Sembri una scolaretta: jeans, t-shirt e scarpe da ginnastica”

“Credevo dovessi indossare una divisa o qualcosa del genere” si giustificò Therese

“Va bene, va bene, a tutto c’è rimedio” disse Carol “Abby io mi avvierò in ufficio e tu accompagnerai Therese alla nostra Boutique a fare acquisti”

“Cosa?” entrambe le donne esordirono quasi in coro

“Su non ci vorrà molto e poi così vi conoscerete meglio e potrete lavorare in armonia”

“Solo se mi offri la cena” disse Abby

“Posso andare da sola” disse Therese

“No, non voglio. Abby ti presenterà allo staff e ti aiuterà nella scelta migliore. E si, vi porterò a cena. Bene, questo è quello” sentenziò recuperando la chiave “Disdici la colazione, non ho fame”

Le due donne la seguirono senza aggiungere altro, ma il loro umore non era dei migliori

Ellen arrivò in anticipo e la receptionist la fece accomodare nella sala d’attesa

Era un po’ nervosa, ma sapeva che avrebbe avuto più vantaggi nell’aiutare Genevieve: avrebbe conosciuto di persona la famosa Carol Ross e Genevieve sarebbe stata in debito con lei. Ora un pensiero le balenò alla mente: chi poteva mai essere il corteggiatore misterioso di Genevieve, a cui lei fuggiva? Si guardò intorno cercando di indovinare chi potesse essere, pensando che si sarebbe presentato all’appuntamento anche lui, ma nessuno fino a quel momento aveva fatto richiesta di Genevieve

Ad un certo punto vide la segretaria rispondere al telefono, sistemarsi il vestito e correre ad aprire la porta d’ingresso in vetro

Una splendida donna bionda entrò a passo svelto e la ragazza la salutò prontamente

“Buongiorno Miss Ross, suo padre ha chiesto di lei e vuole che lo chiami, il caffè arriva fra un momento e una donna è in sala che l’attende”

Carol si fermò un momento “La signora Cantrall è già qui?” domandò

“No, in realtà l’attende la signora Stuart” disse indicandola nella sala

Ellen sentì la loro conversazione e si alzò per raggiungerle, ma Carol la precedette

“Buongiorno Miss Stuart, sono Carol Ross, mi segua” disse senza attendere risposta

Ellen raccolse la borsa e la cartellina e si affrettò a raggiungerla nel suo ufficio

“Signora Ross sono venuta….”

Carol non la fece finire “Dov’è Genevieve? Perché ha mandato lei?” domandò diretta

“Fra poco ci sarà una riunione alla quale doveva essere presente, così ha mandato me per la firma dei documenti per il progetto SIRS” disse velocemente per non essere di nuovo interrotta

“Non esiste, è con lei che voglio avere rapporti per questo lavoro”

“Si tratta solo di firmare questi documenti, poi potrà parlare con lei e fissare gli altri incontri” disse per convincerla

Carol si innervosì, i segnali erano inequivocabili: aveva incontrato la famiglia ed era piaciuta a sua nonna, non era infastidita dalle sue avance, non era interessata ai suoi soldi e soprattutto aveva ricambiato il suo abbraccio mentre danzavano in riva al fiume. C’era più che affinità, ne era certa. Cos’era cambiato allora? Qualcosa o qualcuno l’aveva spinta a evitarla? O aveva paura di una relazione con lei? Doveva scoprirlo, ora, subito

“Miss Ross, sa bene che abbiamo delle scadenze da rispettare, quindi se ora potesse firmare le sarei molto grata. Sa, il mio capo mi ha dato questo incarico perché si fida di me e se non lo porto a termine non sarà molto contento di come gestisco il lavoro; il suo rifiuto può nuocere alla mia carriera….” Disse per convincerla e evitare problemi

“Sistemiamo subito la questione e lei non avrà alcun problema, i documenti saranno firmati oggi” disse prendendo con sé i documenti e uscendo dalla stanza

Ellen la seguì intuendo le sue intenzioni

“Miss Ross la prego……” disse per fermarla

“E’ stato un piacere conoscerla miss Stuart, parlerò bene di lei con Robert; ma ora devo lasciarla, i documenti saranno firmati oggi e consegnati da me personalmente, non si preoccupi” disse lasciandola al di fuori dell’ascensore 

Ellen si arrese, riuscendo solo a salutarla mentre le porte si chiudevano

Ellen sapeva che Genevieve non sarebbe stata contenta di come erano andate le cose. Tentò inutilmente di chiamarla al cellulare, ma il telefono era irraggiungibile, forse perché si stava preparando per la riunione e solitamente non rispondeva alle chiamate; ma sapeva che guardava i messaggi, così si affrettò a scrivere cosa fosse successo

Carol arrivò all’auto e Jack, l’autista, le si avvicinò “Ha bisogno di me, miss Ross?”

“No Jack grazie, vado da sola” disse recuperando la chiave 

Abby non era felice di accompagnare Therese, ma voleva compiacere Carol così a malincuore cercò di assolvere il suo compito il più presto possibile

A passo lungo attraversò l’atrio dell’Hotel senza attendere la ragazza che si faceva strada fra gli ospiti cercando di capire dove era la loro destinazione

“Abby, aspetta un momento!” disse 

Ma la donna non arrestò il suo passo

“Santo cielo, sei proprio una strega!” esordì Therese

A quelle parole Abby si fermò e raggiunse la ragazza

“Io non so perché Carol tenga a te, ma lo scoprirò presto. Non sono qui a farti da balia ma solo per compiacere Carol. Quindi, se non sei capace neppure di farti strada fra i turisti della domenica, penso che dovrai rivedere la decisione di accettare questo incarico”

“Non ho bisogno della balia, e soprattutto non ho bisogno di te per acquistare qualche abito, puoi fare a meno di accompagnarmi” disse Therese irritata

“Lo pensi davvero? Pensi davvero che tu possa scegliere qualcosa di decente?” disse riguardandola da capo a piedi

“Certo” incalzò la giovane

“Benissimo, allora vai alla Boutique dell’Hotel e metti tutto in conto a Carol, io sarò al bar a bere finalmente un buon caffè” disse allontanandosi senza attendere la risposta di Therese

“Accidenti!” esordì Therese raggiungendo la Boutique


	7. Capitolo 7

Carol era arrivata agli uffici della Dreams dove lavorava Genevieve. La guardia all’ingresso la fermò e le domandò se avesse un appuntamento

“Il Sig. Robert Grey sarà felice di vedermi, ma prima vorrei parlare con Genevieve Cantral” disse

“Chi devo annunciare?” domando ignaro l’uomo

“Carol, che ci fai qui?” domandò Robert raggiungendo la donna

“Sono qui per consegnare i documenti del progetto SIRS”

“Genevieve non doveva venire da te per avere la tua firma?”

“Ha mandato Ellen, una brava ragazza, molto professionale, ma ho alcune domande da porre a Genevieve e ho deciso di venire, spero che non ti dispiaccia la mia invasione” disse sorridendo

“Assolutamente, sei la benvenuta. Mi chiedo solo perché Genevieve abbia mandato Ellen invece di venire lei stessa”

“Aveva una riunione se non erro” disse la donna

“Si, ma sarebbe potuta arrivare in tempo”

“Sai che è una perfezionista, starà studiando i progetti”

“Si è vero, è molto brava nel suo lavoro, la migliore. Ecco perché le è stato affidato il progetto SIRS. Ma vieni, sali con me”

Salutarono la guardia e salirono in ascensore

“Ci sono problemi con Genevieve, Carol?”

“No. Perché lo pensi?”

“E’ strano vederti qui, non è mai successo”

“E solo che questo progetto mi sta molto a cuore” disse Carol

“Il progetto o la donna?” disse apertamente Robert

“Entrambi” disse Carol con altrettanta sincerità

“Ti conosco da anni e ho intuito che il tuo interesse fosse anche rivolto a Genevieve. E lei? Nutre lo stesso interesse?”

“Devo ancora scoprirlo” disse la bionda

“Lo sai che è stata fidanzata per anni con Henry Wilson”

“Incidenti di gioventù. Lo sai che l’amore non ha genere, vero?”

“Sarò sincero, tengo a te, ma anche a Genevieve; so che tu sei una roccia, ma non so se lei lo è. Sii corretta e gentile”

“Mi conosci, non hai da preoccuparti”

Le porte si aprirono e entrarono nel settore Progettuale

Genevieve era nel suo ufficio e Robert bussò seguito da Carol

“Avanti” disse Genevieve distogliendo il suo sguardo dal pc e guardando la porta che si apriva

“Genevieve oggi non parteciperai alla riunione” disse Robert

“Cosa succede, è rinviata?” disse sorpresa 

“Devi risolvere col progetto SIRS”

Carol entrò nel suo ufficio

“Ciao” disse alla donna

“Carol sei qui, perché? Credevo che Ellen fosse venuta……” disse imbarazzata

“Si è venuta in ufficio ma avevo alcune cose da chiederti e da lei non potevo avere i chiarimenti che voglio” disse guardandola negli occhi

“Bene, vi lascio così potete parlare. Vado alla riunione. Carol quando vuoi ti aspetto a cena, Margaret sarebbe contenta di rivederti”

“Certo, appena possibile, salutamela” disse mentre l’uomo lasciava sole le due donne

Genevieve era nervosa, iniziò a raccogliere fogli a caso sulla sua scrivania dicendo: “Cosa volevi chiedermi, i termini e le condizioni non sono di tuo gradimento?”

“Cosa succede Genevieve, ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha dato fastidio?” disse avvicinandosi alla donna

“No, solo che non voglio che la vita privata possa interferire sul lavoro. Sai quanto ho dovuto sgobbare per arrivare dove sono?”

Carol si avvicinò ancora mentre la donna si alzò, indietreggiando

“E non so cosa potrebbe succedere se…., io non ho mai…..con una donna…..”

“Succederà ciò che desideri, solo se vorrai e poi le donne sono così amorevoli e dolci e…..” disse mentre le prendeva la mano e piano piano l’avvicinava a sé

“Io, io non so…..” Genevieve non sapeva cosa fare, voleva resistere alle carezze di Carol ma sentiva che aveva bisogno di capire ciò che sentiva

Carol lasciò la mano della donna e le tenne il fianco stringendola a sé e con le dita dell’altra mano le accarezzò le labbra

“Hai delle labbra così morbide….” Disse accarezzandole con le dita, per poi avvicinare le sue. Dolcemente le sfiorò cercando di dischiuderle

Genevieve sentì un brivido lungo la schiena al tocco delle labbra di Carol e istintivamente le socchiuse

La bionda sentì un gemito uscire dalla bocca della rossa che la incoraggiò ad approfondire il bacio; la sua lingua si fece strada tra la carne morbida e i denti e entrambe saggiarono il sapore delle loro bocche. Dolci pennellate prendevano vigore e Carol iniziò a stringere fra le braccia Genevieve sentendone il calore

Genevieve rimase senza respiro e cercò di separarsi, prendendo fiato

“E’ stato…..molto dolce, ma….” Cercò di riprendersi 

“E’ stato molto caldo” disse Carol sorridendole, riavvicinandosi 

“Carol ti prego, non qui” disse la donna cercando di fermare il suo impeto

“Scusa, ti ho messo a disagio, ma credevo ti piacessi”

“Si, no, sei così ammaliante e bella, e dolce ma io non so cosa sento, mi sento confusa, non sono mai stata con una donna e non ho mai pensato che potesse accadere”

“Lo capisco. Anche per me è la prima volta che penso a una donna così”

Genevieve la guardò con un’espressione dubbiosa

“Dico davvero, la mia esperienza con le donne è incentrata solo sul sesso, fino ad ora”

Genevieve arrossì al pensiero

“Ma con te sento che è diverso e voglio che ci frequentiamo” disse apertamente la bionda “Sempre che tu lo voglia. Vuoi?” domandò mentre la donna riprendeva il controllo di sé, allontanandosi dalla bionda

“Si, ma voglio che tu non ti illuda e che mi dia tempo”

“Non sono un tipo molto paziente, ma faremo come vorrai” disse sorridendole “Verrai a cena con me?”

“Non oggi, vediamoci domani, va bene?” disse ricambiando il sorriso

“Va bene. Quanto ai documenti li ho già firmati; e non preoccuparti, sarò professionale dinnanzi agli altri, ma non ti assicuro che possa esserlo quando siamo sole” disse riavvicinandosi a lei

“Ma siamo nel mio ufficio, e qualcuno potrebbe vederci” disse allontanandola gentilmente con le sue mani

“Va bene, ma domani approfondiremo l’argomento” disse accarezzandole il braccio

“Vedremo…..” disse Genevieve

Nel frattempo bussarono alla porta

“Ellen sei qui, finalmente!” disse Genevieve

“Oh, vedo che miss Ross ha portato i documenti”

“Si, te l’avevo detto che li avrei portati di persona”

“In realtà non mi ha lasciato molta scelta” disse la donna guardando la rossa

“Non preoccuparti, dovevamo definire dei termini ai quali solo io potevo dare un punto” disse Genevieve imbarazzata

“Le chiedo scusa Genevieve, non sono stata molto gentile, potrà perdonarmi? Magari se offro a entrambe un caffè?”

“La ringrazio, ma non sarà necessario. Potrebbe però permettermi di partecipare alla festa per l’inaugurazione del progetto”

“Certo, è la benvenuta. Ora tolgo il disturbo e spero di approfondire l’argomento domani” disse rivolgendosi a Genevieve stringendo le sue mani nelle sue

La donna annuì e attese che Carol uscisse e poi si rivolse a Ellen: “Non una parola, ti prego”

“Come vuoi, ma se hai bisogno di parlare, sono qui”

“Grazie” disse sistemando i documenti

“Danny sono nei guai” disse Therese chiamando l’amico al cellulare

“Therese è il tuo primo giorno di lavoro, sono passate solo due ore e già sei nei guai? Cosa è successo?

“Ho bisogno di abiti. Carol mi ha mandato con Abby alla Boutique dell’Hotel, ma a Abby non le vado molto a genio e abbiamo litigato, così se ne è andata al bar e io devo trovare qualcosa di adatto, che non sia una tuta”

Therese, non dovrebbe essere tanto difficile, sei una donna, basterà che guardi cosa hanno in vetrina e scelga anche qualche abito da sera”

“Dannie i miei gusti non sono molto raffinati, non hai visto cosa ho indossato stamane?”

“Perché non hai chiesto consiglio a tua sorella?”

“Credevo che una volta qui, dovessi indossare una divisa o non so che altro”

“Va bene, tranquilla, ci penso io, aspetta un momento ti chiamo fra un minuto”

“Ok, ma sbrigati sono già fuori alla Boutique”

Dopo qualche minuto, Dannie richiamò Therese

“Therese entra e chiedi di Sarah, ti aiuterà”

“Sei un grande” disse Therese tirando un respiro di sollievo

Carol tornò in Hotel e vide Abby seduta al suo tavolo

“Che ci fai qui, avete già finito?”

Abby vide tornare Therese

“Si, Therese ha acquistato abbastanza”

“E’ così Therese? Abby ti è stata d’aiuto?”

“Diciamo che mi ha ben motivato” disse guardando Abby

“Su, vedrai che sarai soddisfatta della sua scelta!” disse Abby sbuffando

“Va bene, saliamo, così potrai cambiarti” disse Carol

“Ora?” domandò Therese

“Hai altro da fare?” disse Abby “Sei al servizio di Carol, quindi se lei dice salta, tu salti” disse per provocarla

“Abby smettila, lo sai che non sono così. Sono solo curiosa e poi devi cambiarti, dobbiamo andare al cantiere e ci sarà anche mio padre”

“Oh, vado subito a cambiarmi” disse Therese 

“Non vai ad aiutarla Carol?” disse Abby

“Abby, non sei divertente!” disse Carol vedendo che Therese arrossiva “Prenderemo un caffè in attesa, aspettandoti, fai con calma” disse facendole l’occhiolino

Therese salì, posò le buste in camera sua e prese ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Nel giro di dieci minuti fu pronta

“Non devi trattarla così” disse Carol rivolgendosi a Abby

“Ancora non ho capito cosa vuoi da quella ragazza. È giovane, troppo inesperta per una veterana come te!”

“Abby e se fosse proprio questo che mi attrae? La sua inesperienza, la sua freschezza. È una ragazza sveglia ma anche acerba”

“Sai in cosa ti stai cacciando? Prima quella Genevieve, ora quella ragazzina, credo che ti farai solo del male”

“Non la penso così. È vero che non so cosa voglio ancora, ma conto di schiarirmi le idee molto presto” disse mentre Abby assunse un’espressione sorpresa guardando Therese arrivare

Carol si voltò e anche lei rimase stupita

Therese indossava un abito bianco a camicia con le maniche trasparenti, i capelli avvolti in una coda e delle scarpe col tacco che slanciavano la sua figura minuta, ma aggraziata 

Questo outfit era semplice ma chic e le donava moltissimo

“Wow, che cambiamento!” disse Abby ridendo “Non avrei mai creduto che tu potessi avere un tale gusto, non è così Carol?” disse guardando l’amica

Carol non le tolse gli occhi di dosso ma si limitò a dirle “Sei molto carina”

“Grazie” disse Therese arrossendo nuovamente

“Andiamo?” disse Abby spazientita

“Si” disse Carol avviandosi all’uscita

Il viaggio in auto fu stranamente silenzioso. Abby passò tutto il tempo al cellulare, mentre Carol non proferì parola, si limitò a guardare Therese che guardava la città dal finestrino persa nei suoi pensieri, anche se sentiva su di sé gli occhi della bionda, ma era troppo imbarazzata per dire qualsiasi cosa

Giunsero a destinazione

“Carol, finalmente!” disse John andando incontro alla figlia

“Scusa il ritardo, ho avuto un contrattempo” disse per giustificarsi

“In realtà è colpa di Therese” precisò Abby “Ciao John”

“Therese? chi è Therese, una tua nuova fiamma?” domandò l’uomo incuriosito, salutando Abby

“No, è la mia nuova collaboratrice. E’ qui, vieni Therese” disse esortandola ad uscire dall’auto

Therese uscì timidamente, non credeva di incontrare così presto, uno degli uomini più importanti del paese

“Buongiorno, io sono Therese, Therese Belivet” disse con fermezza per non sembrare intimidita dalla circostanza

“E’ un piacere conoscerla signorina Belivet” disse John guardando la figlia

“Cosa?” domandò Carol

“Hai sempre avuto gusto nel reclutare le tue collaboratrici, anche se Therese è piuttosto giovane” disse l’uomo

“Non giudicare senza averla conosciuta, è un vero talento, studia per diventare una fotografa e conosce il mondo te lo assicuro” disse Carol per giustificarsi

“Una fotografa? Suppongo quindi che avrà un ruolo nella campagna di lancio” disse l’uomo

“Addirittura! Non esageriamo adesso” disse Abby

“No, io sono qui solo per aiutare…..” disse Therese frastornata per il tanto interesse che aveva avuto la sua assunzione

“Non lo escluderei” disse Carol “Ti mostrerò presto dei suoi lavori e costaterai tu stesso il suo potenziale” disse decisa Carol

“Va bene, ora concentriamoci sul progetto, voglio mostrarti un po’ di cose che vanno cambiate” disse l’uomo avanzando sul sito 

Therese guardò Carol sorpresa e la donna le sorrise 

Genevieve si ritrovò a dover nuovamente fare i conti col suo passato e fare chiarezza nel suo cuore: era stata con Henry diversi anni e anche se in realtà non erano fatti l’uno per l’altra, era sicura che il sesso fra loro fosse buono. La loro relazione finì a causa della competizione, dell’egocentrismo dell’uomo e lei non voleva mettere da parte la sua carriera per un uomo che voleva relegarla al ruolo della casalinga frustrata moglie di un eccellente uomo d’affari

Ma il sesso funzionava, ricordò. Allora perché ora mi ritrovo a pensare ad una donna? Si domandò. Si era Carol Ross, una donna di potere, ricca, ma a lei non era mai stata interessata allo status sociale delle persone. Era indubbiamente bella e carismatica, sapeva come corteggiare una donna ed era molto sicura di sé. Non sapeva ancora le ragioni ma quello che sapeva è che voleva rivederla ed è per questo che aveva accettato il suo invito

Prese il cellulare e iniziò a scrivere un messaggio per la bionda

“Ciao, volevo solo sapere dove mi porterai domani sera”

“Ciao, sicuramente in un bel posto”

“Casual o elegante?”

“Come ti piace, ma sappi che ti porterò a cena in un bel posto”

“Non esagerare è solo una cena” disse per evitare che potesse credere a maliziosi sviluppi

“Ci andrò piano, non preoccuparti”

“A domani”

“Non vedo l’ora” 

“Perché sorridi, buone notizie?” domandò Abby osservando Carol

“Si. Un appuntamento importante confermato” 

“Non sarà mica con quella rossa?” 

“Abby non essere impertinente, non è un appuntamento di lavoro per cui non deve interessarti”

“Domandavo solo per curiosità” disse mettendo il broncio

“La tua curiosità non porta mai a nulla di buono. Therese voglio che prenoti un tavolo al “Luna Rossa” per domani sera. Naturalmente riservato”

“Per che ora?” domandò la giovane

“Per le 8:00 p.m. e avrai la serata libera” disse tornando all’auto

“Bene” 

“Vuol dire che non devi essere in giro nel suo appartamento stanotte” disse Abby

“Ohh” disse sorpresa “è un appuntamento romantico, quindi”

“O la solita scopata” disse Abby irritata, raggiungendo la bionda

Therese non chiese nient’altro, ma la situazione non piacque neppure a lei


	8. Capitolo 8

“Therese, come sta andando?” domandò Dannie quando la giovane si avvicinò al banco per ordinare il pranzo alla principessa

“Credo bene, Carol non si è lamentata; solo Abby è un po’ una stronza con me e non ne capisco la ragione”

“Forse perché in te vede una minaccia” 

“Una minaccia?”

“Tutti sanno che Abby è innamorata di Carol, da sempre!”

“Davvero? E Carol?” 

“No, non penso. C’ è stato un periodo durante il quale si frequentarono ma poi tutto si è spento, credo”

“Perché lo pensi? Si intendono perfettamente”

“Sono amiche di lunga data, poi Bill le sorprese in ascensore e si seppe che avevano una storia, ma poi Carol iniziò a collezionare bambole”

“Cosa?”

“Portava in camera una donna diversa ogni sera”

“Non credevo fosse così”

“L’apparenza inganna mia cara! Ma ora si è calmata. Tutti credono che voglia mettere la testa apposto. Chissà. Tu fai attenzione”

“A cosa?” disse accigliandosi

“Ho visto come ti guarda e soprattutto come la guardi” disse l’amico guardandola negli occhi

Therese abbassò lo sguardo

“Tranquillo so difendermi”

“Dall’amore non ci si può difendere, cerca solo di non farti male”

“Allora Therese, ci vuole tempo? Carol ti aspetta, vuole parlarti” disse Abby avvicinandosi alla ragazza

“Si, arrivo” disse prontamente guardando l’amico come per dire “Hai visto?”

Dannie le sorrise dicendo “Forza che sei una grande!”

Therese lo salutò e raggiunse la bionda

“Therese hai fissato l’appuntamento al ristorante?”

“Si, tutto prenotato e disposto come volevi”

“Bene” disse la bionda “Hai problemi per la serata, sai dove passare la notte?”

“Non ho nessun problema, non preoccuparti, per le 8:00 p.m. sarò via”

“Potresti spostare anche gli appuntamenti del mattino. Qui c’è una lista di ciò che mi occorre”

Therese osservò la lista con le varie commissioni da svolgere: avrebbe dovuto trascorrere tutta la giornata per la città per soddisfare le sue richieste

“Problemi?” domandò la bionda

“Nessuno” disse la giovane cambiando umore “Mi metto all’opera” disse alzandosi per fare alcune telefonate

Una strana sensazione di tristezza la invase: non le piaceva l’idea di dover andar via dall’appartamento di Carol e soprattutto che lei avesse bisogno di casa libera per stare con un’altra donna. Questo pensiero la irritò tanto. Ma poi si fece delle domande a cui ancora non sapeva dare una risposta: perché la cosa le dava tanto fastidio? Conosceva Carol da così poco, eppure le sembrava di conoscerla da sempre. Amava la sua gentilezza e la sua onestà, il suo senso di giustizia. Era una donna sincera e aveva un carattere forte, e poi….è così affascinante e bella! Riesce a mandare in confusione chiunque con il suo carisma

“Maledizione!” disse fra sé “mi sto affezionando troppo; in fondo sono solo una sua impiegata, per quanto possa essere gentile con me, sono solo una sua collaboratrice. Non devo fare pensieri strani” si disse scuotendo la testa

Carol la stava osservando da lontano, stranamente si sentiva attratta da quella ragazza, non sapeva ancora bene il perché ma le sembrava avesse qualcosa di familiare, qualcosa che aveva già visto: i suoi gesti, il modo in cui sorrideva, la testardaggine, le sembrava di averla già conosciuta da qualche altra parte

“Carol, ci sei?” disse Abby richiamandola dai suoi pensieri

“Cosa stavi dicendo?” domandò la bionda distogliendo lo sguardo dalla giovane

“Sai che nel week end Rose ti aspetta per l’intervista”

“Questo Week end?”

“Si, ma io non potrò accompagnarti, devo partire per incontrare i cinesi, ricordi?”

“Si va bene, mi accompagnerà Therese”

“Adesso sono più tranquilla!” disse ironicamente

“Basta Abby, stai diventando noiosa. Non posso tollerare più la tua gelosia, non ha funzionato fra noi, devi accettarlo”

Abby prese la mano della bionda “Carol, potremmo riprovarci….voglio dire, sai che fra noi ci sono sempre state scintille e ci siamo sempre divertite….”

“Abby non è più divertente, lo sai e io non voglio perderti come amica, tu sei la mia migliore amica”

“E cosa dovrei fare? Vederti fra le braccia di ogni donna che ti si avvicina? E magari un giorno farti da testimone?” disse lasciandole la mano e alzandosi in piedi “Vai con chi vuoi, ma non puoi pretendere che io sia la tua ancora di salvezza Carol. Stavolta è diverso, non ti seguiranno come un cagnolino, saranno loro ad usarti, vedrai” disse lasciando la bionda sola al tavolo

Carol sapeva che Abby l’amava, ma sapeva anche che non poteva contraccambiare il suo sentimento, non più. La sua mente era presa tra due donne, anzi stava lottando per evitare un disastro

Therese era troppo giovane e non voleva influenzare la sua giovane vita, un’artista che andava solo aiutata e per farlo aveva scelto di tenerla vicina, aveva capito che non avrebbe mai accettato un aiuto economico e quindi doveva indirizzarla nel mondo dell’arte nell’ombra. E poi c’era Genevieve. Una donna in carriera, matura che avrebbe potuto cambiarla, se fosse riuscita a fare breccia nel suo cuore

Therese si avvicinò al tavolo “Cosa è successo? Ho visto Abby andar via piangendo” domandò

“Nulla che tu debba sapere” si limitò la bionda

Therese intuì che Carol era la ragione delle lacrime della donna

“Non volevo ficcare il naso, ma non mi piace vedere soffrire le persone”

Carol si accese una sigaretta “Non devi credere alle apparenze Therese, io non sono una donna incline a far soffrire le persone”

“Non sembra dal tuo modo di vivere” disse la giovane alludendo alla storia che Dannie le aveva raccontato

“Cosa sai di me? Cosa ti hanno raccontato?”

“Nulla che non avessi già intuito” disse Therese abbandonando il tavolo, dirigendosi all’ascensore

Carol strabuzzò gli occhi “Aspetta ragazzina”

Therese la ignorò

La bionda decise di lasciar perdere, ma poi quando vide come Therese la guardava in attesa dell’ascensore non ce la fece più: si alzò di scatto e la raggiunse

Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e Therese vi entrò e mentre si richiudevano la mano di Carol le fermarono

Therese indietreggiò mentre la bionda entrava nella cabina

“Cosa ti hanno detto, voglio saperlo” disse avvicinandosi alla giovane

Therese era confusa, non si aspettava questa reazione da Carol e che le importasse dell’opinione che avesse di lei

“Di stare attenta, perché sei peggio di un uomo”

“Io ti piaccio Therese?”

“Che significa questa domanda?” domandò Therese

“Voglio sapere se ti piaccio?”

Therese non le rispose e abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzata

Carol si avvicinò ancora di più e con il palmo della mano raccolse il mento della giovane, che rabbrividì al suo tocco. Ora Carol poteva vedere la sorpresa negli occhi di Therese che era in attesa, senza dire una parola

“Non potrò mai averti Therese” disse facendo riscendere l’ascensore

Therese si sentì ferita e reagì d’impulso “Perché?”

“Basta, sei troppo giovane e inesperta, penso che tu non abbia neppure……”

Therese non ci pensò due volte, spostò la mano della donna e alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi unì le sue labbra alla bionda in un bacio, perdendosi nella morbidezza della sua bocca e poggiando il peso del suo corpo su quello di Carol che la sostenne, intensificando il bacio

Le porte si aprirono e accadde ciò che nessuno avrebbe potuto immaginare: di fronte a loro, in attesa al bancone del bar, c’era Genevieve che attendeva che l’annunciassero a Carol

Il ragazzo del bar le indicò l’ascensore privato della principessa e proprio mentre era a qualche metro da esso assistette alla scena che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere: Carol che baciava un’altra donna e non una donna qualsiasi, ma sua sorella Therese!

Rimase ferma sui suoi passi e si voltò di spalle alla coppia senza sapere cosa fare. Era sotto shock. Fece un respiro profondo cercando di trattenere le lacrime e uscì di corsa senza voltarsi

Carol e Therese non si accorsero di nulla. La bionda stringeva la bruna assaporando la sua bocca mentre i loro corpi aderivano l’uno sull’altro come per il bacio di Hayes

Therese era sopraffatta dall’impeto della donna. Aveva baciato Carol per dimostrarle che non era una ragazzina, che sapeva anche lei ottenere ciò che voleva, ma i suoi propositi rivelarono ciò che realmente sentiva per la donna

Si, non era solo per una questione di orgoglio, ora se ne rendeva conto, si era innamorata di Carol e voleva che lei la desiderasse, la volesse, anche solo per una volta 

Riuscirono a separarsi solo perché Therese sciolse la presa e si allontanò indietreggiando, sussurrando: “Non doveva succedere…..” 

Carol riuscì solo a pronunciare il suo nome “Therese….” la ragazza fuggì non appena le porte si riaprirono, sparendo fra la folla, mentre Carol si poggiò spalle al muro sospirando “Il mio giovane angelo….” Mentre le porte si chiusero definitivamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero stiate tutti bene.  
> Questo è un capitolo breve, ma credo vi piacerà. Sarei felice di saperlo ; )


	9. Capitolo 9

Carol salì in camera ancora col sapore di Therese nelle labbra

Si avvicinò all’angolo bar e si versò un bicchiere di bourbon, lasciando la bottiglia sul tavolo, ma subito sentì che qualcuno saliva con l’ascensore

“Dannie McElroy è qui” la voce robotica annunciava la visita del ragazzo

Carol sapeva che Dannie era amico di Therese e subito intuì il motivo della sua visita

“Dannie non dovresti essere al lavoro? Cosa ti porta qui?” disse senza alcuna emozione

“Conosce bene il motivo della mia visita” disse il ragazzo senza girarci intorno

“Therese” disse con un mezzo sorriso

“Si, Therese. Ho visto tutto” 

“E con questo?”

“Deve smetterla di provocarla, lei non è una delle donne che lei frequenta e io non le permetterò….”

Carol lo interruppe

“Sono felice che Therese abbia un amico come te, ma sei in errore. Cosa credi di aver visto?”

“Eravate in ascensore e lei ha baciato Therese”

“E’ qui che ti sbagli, non sono io che l’ho baciata” disse sorseggiando altro bourbon

“Cosa?” disse stupito 

“Si, è stata lei. Penso volesse dimostrarmi che non posso decidere per lei”

“Non capisco, cosa vuole dire?”

“Penso tu debba parlare con Therese”

Dannie non aggiunse altro, annuì solamente dandole le spalle per andare via

“Dannie” lo trattenne Carol

“Si?”

“Lei non è come le altre” disse per poi dargli le spalle guardando fuori dalla finestra

Il ragazzo uscì e Carol pronunciò sotto voce “E sarà la mia rovina” disse finendo il liquido nel bicchiere

Dannie cercò invano di contattare l’amica ma Therese non rispondeva al cellulare

Decise quindi di chiamare Genevieve: in fondo era lei l’unico suo contatto in città dopo di lui

Genevieve era seduta al buio sul suo divano cercando risposte a ciò che aveva visto e non sapeva ancora cosa credere e come comportarsi quando il suo cellulare squillò

Dopo una continua insistenza decise di rispondere “Genevieve Caltrall” disse sottotono

“Ciao Genevieve sono Dannie”

“Dimmi Dannie, cosa posso fare per te?”

“Per caso Therese è da te?”

Genevieve al nome di Therese si alzò dal divano “No. Non c’è. E’ successo qualcosa?” chiese allarmata

“Ha avuto un problema a lavoro ed è uscita di corsa, credo sia sconvolta e volevo accertarmi che stesse bene”

“Sai cosa le è accaduto?” domandò sperando che Dannie potesse dare un senso a ciò che aveva visto

“Penso che Therese stia vivendo un momento difficile e lavorare qui non è stata una buona idea, credo”

“Non preoccuparti, Therese è una donna forte, risolverà i suoi problemi. Vedrai che si farà viva presto, non è da lei sparire senza avvertire”

“Spero di sentirla presto, mi avvertirai se verrà da te?”

“Certo” disse Genevieve finendo la chiamata

“E’ innamorata di lei?” si chiese la donna tornando sul divano, poi dopo qualche istante si alzò e andò a farsi una doccia: aveva un appuntamento a cui non poteva mancare e voleva conoscere la verità

Therese vagava per le strade della città, non aveva una meta ma, camminando, camminando si ritrovò al Central Park e decise di sedersi su una panchina

Alzò la mano e si toccò le labbra, ritrovando il sapore di Carol e ricordando i dettagli di ciò che era successo e si ritrovò a farsi diverse domande

Non era mai stata così audace con nessuno, figuriamoci con una donna, che poi era anche il suo capo. Sapeva che era stata troppo impulsiva ma non sopportava che la trattassero come una ragazzina. Lei voleva quel bacio, voleva che Carol la guardasse in un altro modo, ma ora non sapeva cosa fare. Era scappata da lei, senza dare spiegazioni

Si, era attratta da Carol ma provava anche un sentimento che non aveva mai provato prima. Tutto era così diverso da quello che aveva vissuto con Richard

Richard era un ragazzo di una buona famiglia ma non aveva modi con lei, era un egoista, egocentrico e pure quando la baciava, lo faceva senza passione. Lei era come un oggetto per soddisfare le sue voglie di lui. Non si è mai curato di ciò che volesse

Era rude nell’approccio, non sapeva eccitarla e le poche volte che avevano fatto sesso, cercava solo il suo piacere. Lei aveva mentito a sé stessa restando con lui. Forse perché pensava fosse la cosa giusta, ciò che tutti si aspettavano 

Ma lui non era la sua felicità. Ora più che mai se ne rendeva conto. Baciando Carol aveva sentito come un brivido, la sua bocca aveva un buon sapore e lei desiderava di più. Sentiva il suo corpo bruciare di desiderio e sapeva che non era solo una sensazione fisica

Non sapeva ancora come avrebbe affrontato Carol, ma sapeva che era lei che voleva

Decise di non tornare da lei e si incamminò verso colei che poteva calmare i suoi pensieri

“Abby mi dispiace per oggi, vorrei poter rimediare, richiamami” disse lasciando un messaggio alla segreteria dell’amica

Carol sentiva il bisogno di ricucire il rapporto con Abby prima che la cosa le sfuggisse di mano. Abby le era sempre stata a fianco e provava un amore vero per lei, che lei certo non poteva ricambiare, ma il loro è sempre stato un rapporto sincero e forse è per questo che non si erano mai divise, oltrepassando le liti e la rottura. E ora aveva bisogno di sentirla vicina più che mai, anche se sapeva bene che il suo era un atteggiamento egoista

Dopo un’ora Abby si presentò a casa di Carol “Ti hanno dato buca o cosa?” disse facendo il broncio

“Abby, sai che non riesco a stare lontana da te!” disse Carol ruffiana abbracciandola

“Perdonami” le sussurrò all’orecchio

“Carol è difficile per me lo sai, ma so anche che il nostro rapporto è sincero”

“Ed è più forte dell’amore” continuò Carol

“Sei una bella grana Carol Ross” disse Abby osservando il tavolino colmo di drink

“C’è stata una festa a cui non sono stata invitata?” domandò

“Non proprio, più che una festa è stata una maratona in solitaria” disse Carol recuperando uno dei bicchieri

“Cosa ti succede? Perché stai così?” domandò l’amica versandosi da bere, portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra

“Therese mi ha baciata” disse andando subito al sodo

Abby quasi si strozzava a quella affermazione

Carol le si avvicinò e le diede dei colpetti dietro la schiena per aiutarla a riprendersi

“Fai sul serio? Non pensavo che quella ragazzina fosse così intraprendente”

“Non è questo il punto. So che non ti piacerà saperlo, ma nutro dei sentimenti per lei”

“Carol, Therese è giovane, davvero provi qualcosa per lei? E l’altra? Genevieve. Era solo una nuova preda?”

“No, che dici. Non ho mai pensato a lei così. Ti sembrerà strano ma quelle due donne hanno molto in comune e io ero così confusa; ma poi…dopo quel bacio ho capito tutto”

“Carol sai cosa stai facendo?”

“No, per una volta non lo so, ed è per questo che sento sia la decisione giusta”

“Hai parlato con lei?”

“No è scappata subito dopo e temo che sia stata una rivelazione anche per lei”

“E cosa dirai a Genevieve, stasera sei a cena con lei. Si aspetterà una serata romantica penso. Vuoi che disdica?” 

“No. Sarò sincera, spero solo di non ferirla”

“Su questo non metto la mano sul fuoco, è difficile dimenticarti”

“Abby, non ho mai voluto far soffrire nessuno” disse sottovoce

“Lo so” disse l’amica stringendole la mano “Dai datti una ripulita, hai un appuntamento”

Carol annuì, finì di bere e decise di prepararsi per la serata

Genevieve era allo specchio truccandosi, voleva far sparire i segni del pianto

Prese un collirio che rischiarò i suoi occhi arrossati e iniziò a passare il prime e poi il fondotinta, quando suonarono alla porta

Si guardò allo specchio facendo un respiro profondo, sapeva che poteva essere solo una persona: Therese

Uscì dal bagno e si avviò alla porta aprendola senza chiedere

“Ciao” disse Therese 

“Ciao Therese, che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere al lavoro?” disse richiudendo l’uscio

“Si ma non potevo restare” disse sedendosi sul divano

“E’ successo qualcosa?” 

Therese non le rispose subito

“Certo che è successo qualcosa, il tuo silenzio è eloquente” disse prendendo due birre dal frigo

“Dimmi tutto” disse porgendole la birra, sedendosi di fronte a lei

Solo ora Therese si rese conto che la sorella si era preparata per uscire

“Come mai sei tutta in tiro, devi uscire? Hai un appuntamento romantico?”

“Perché lo pensi?” disse recuperando un bicchiere per versarsi la birra

“Sei così bella, non ti sei mai preparata così per una cena di lavoro”

“Hai ragione, forse è un po’ eccessivo, ma non è questo il punto ora. Voglio sapere cosa ti è accaduto”

“Non voglio rovinare i tuoi piani per la serata…..” disse la ragazza

“Therese…..sputa il rospo”

“Non avrei dovuto accettare questo lavoro” disse piano

“Perché?” insistette Genevieve

“Sai che Dannie mi ha presentato per lavorare all’Hotel dove lavora lui”

“Si, quindi”

“Appartiene a Carol Ross, una delle donne più ricche della città”

“La conosco, sono in affari con lei”

“Davvero? Quindi l’hai vista? Ci hai mai parlato?”

“Si” disse senza aggiungere altro

“Dal nostro primo incontro credevo che non le piacessi come persona perché subito siamo entrate in conflitto”

“Ti ha trattato male?” domandò Genevieve, sempre più impaziente

“No, tutt’altro. Mi ha sempre esortato a seguire i miei obiettivi e ha deciso di assumermi”

“Non vedo quale sia il problema allora? Non vedo cosa ci sia di male nel fare la cameriera per l’Hotel di una donna ricca” disse la donna per capire i sentimenti della sorella

“Mi ha assunta come sua collaboratrice personale” disse Therese sfuggendo con lo sguardo “E stando a contatto con lei, ho capito cose di me che non credevo potessi mai sentire”

“Cosa vuoi dire che ti sei infatuata del tuo capo?”

“L’ho baciata” disse stringendo le mani intorno alla bottiglia

“L’hai baciata? Credevo che tu con Richard….cioè che ti piacessero i ragazzi” disse Genevieve

“Non voglio parlare di Richard e si, credo mi piacciano le donne”

“Credi? Come puoi esserne certa? Sei mai andata a letto con una donna?”

“No ma ciò che provo per Carol non l’ho mai provato per nessuno”

“Therese non ho alcun pregiudizio che tu possa essere gay, ma ragiona, non hai molta esperienza in merito e sei tanto giovane…..”

“Basta! Basta con questa storia che sono giovane, ho dei sentimenti e baciare Carol è stata la cosa più naturale e giusta che abbia mai fatto!” disse battendo il pugno sul tavolino

Genevieve si stupì del gesto della sorella, sempre così equilibrata e soprattutto della sua determinazione. Non l’aveva mai vista così sicura e sapeva che non le avrebbe mai confessato una cosa del genere se non fosse certa di ciò che sentiva. Erano sempre state oneste l’una con l’altra, ma ora lei non poteva confessarle che lei provava lo stesso sentimento per Carol

“E Carol? Cosa prova per te?” domandò 

“Non lo so”

“Ha ricambiato il bacio?”

“Si, con tanto ardore” disse imbarazzata

“Therese conosci la sua reputazione?”

“Si la conosco” disse accigliandosi“ ma con me è stato diverso”

“Forse sei tu che vuoi vederla così” disse

“No, Genevieve. Se non avessi fermato il bacio ora sarei nel suo letto”

A quella visione Genevieve si irritò “E sarasti l’ennesima ragazza sedotta da Carol” disse alzando la voce, rivedendo in quelle donne sé stessa

“Cosa hai contro di lei? A te cosa ha fatto? Perché reagisci così?” domandò Therese intuendo ci fosse altro che la sorella non le diceva

Genevieve non era pronta a parlare di lei e soprattutto non sapeva se l’avrebbe mai fatto. Cercò di calmarsi e disse “Voglio solo che tu non soffra ancora Therese”

Queste parole confusero la ragazza. La reazione di Genevieve era stata esagerata ma questa sua affermazione la convinsero che fosse preoccupata per lei

“Stai tranquilla Genevieve, sono giovane ma non sono una sprovveduta e so tenermi fuori dai guai”

“Lo so, voglio solo il tuo bene” disse avvicinandosi alla ragazza abbracciandola “Resta qui stasera, riposati, schiarisciti l’idee e domani ne riparleremo con calma, ok?”

“Grazie” disse Therese sciogliendo l’abbraccio, poi guardò l’orologio “Perdonami, ti sto facendo perdere tempo, hai un appuntamento” 

“Tranquilla, aspetterà” disse Genevieve finendo la birra


End file.
